


Home For Christmas

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Two years ago, in order for Maddie to stop her mom’s nagging for her to settle down, she told her that her best friend, Tom Hiddleston, was her boyfriend! Now, she wants her to bring him home for Christmas, which Tom thankfully agrees to go along with. But what happens when their “pretend” feelings start to become real?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Christmas fic for a long time and who better to write it about than Tom? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Crimson_Peak!
> 
> This mini series will be updated every Sunday at or around 12:00 P.M. EST and the final chapter will be posted on December 25th.

The evening of Black Friday meant Maddie had just worked a very long and hectic shift at the bookstore she was employed at. It was the first year that they had participated and it was a hit.

Maddie loved her job, but today had just been one of those days where she was glad to be on the walk home. It was only a couple of blocks away from her flat and she bundled up well from the cold November weather, so she didn't mind walking to and from every day.

Maddie hadn't set two steps in the door before her cell phone rang. A groan passed through her lips as she dug it out of her coat pocket. All she wanted to do was relax for what little time she had left of the evening.

Her mother, Marge, flashed on the screen and her eyes widened. “Oh my God, I forgot to call her yesterday!” She fumbled with her phone in an attempt to quickly answer it, “Hi Mom!”

“Maddie, dear! I've called you several times today! You never called me yesterday so I got worried!”

“I know, I'm sorry! I've just gotten home from work, it was crazy today so I didn't get a chance to look at it.”

“Do you still work at that bookstore?” Maddie tried to ignore her condescending tone, but as usual, it bothered her greatly that her mother didn't approve of her choice of employment.

“Yes, I still work at the bookstore. You know how much I enjoy it.” She reminded her.

“I know you enjoy it, but you are almost thirty, don't you think you should--”

“How was Thanksgiving?” Maddie cut her off, not wanting to hear her mother's typical ‘You should get an actual job’ speech. She enjoyed working with books, and conversing with the people who shopped there. Her parents didn't really approve of it, nor the writing she did in her spare time. They wanted her to get a high paying job, like something in the medical or legal field. But that didn't at all interest her.

“Everything went well. Everyone asked about you again.” Maddie heard her sigh, which made her stomach twist with guilt. “We miss you, Maddie. I feel as if we see and hear from you less and less. We really want you home.” Her voice wavered and Maddie bit her lip. “You know, your brother and sister come here multiple times a year. Your sister comes  _all_  the way from New York. Why can't you just take a long weekend sometime and see us?”

“Mom, New York is a heck of a lot closer than London and it's less expensive to fly from there than here.”

“Well, maybe if you quit that low paying job, you could--”

“We aren't having this conversation again.” Maddie sighed, “Look, I'll try to call more often and I'll see if I can save up a little to at least come twice next year, alright?”

“You've said that before, Maddie.” She took a pause. “Anyway, I trust you'll at least grace us with your presence for our yearly Christmas getaway?”

“Of course, mom, I wouldn't miss it.”

“And you'll be bringing that boyfriend of yours with you, right?”

She bit back a groan. “I um… About that… He--”

“Madeline Rose!” Maddie held out the phone from her ear, wincing at her mother's high pitched scolding. “This happened last year! Can't he break away from work for just a few days? It's Christmas, for goodness sake!” She paused, “You have been dating for what, two years now? He needs to show himself and be a part of this family if he's going to date you! Doesn't he want to settle down and start a family?”

Maddie put the phone back to her ear. “He's just really busy right now. But I'll-i'll talk to him. He'll be there.” She closed her eyes, putting her hand on her forehead. She knew she couldn't keep putting it off, she'd just have to figure something out for next year.

“Good. It'll be at the same place as always. Do you still have the address?”

“I do.”

Marge kept berating her with questions, asking what food he liked, what she could get him for Christmas, so she could prepare for him. Of course, being that they'd been friends for years, she knew all the answers, but it didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable. She hated that she was lying to her. That she even  _had_  to lie.

“Look, mom, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later, yeah?” Maddie said her goodbyes and hung up, throwing her phone on the bed and collapsed next to it.

She stared up at the ceiling as she mulled over her options. There weren't very many. And there was only one that would make her mother happy.

Picking up her cell phone, she held down the first digit on the keypad and her speed dialing kicked in. It rang a few times before a familiar velvety voice came through, “Hello darling!”

“Hi Tom.” His voice always brought a smile to her face and seemed to lighten up any mood that she was in. “Can you come over for dinner next Friday?”

“Of course. Is everything alright? You sound a little stressed.”

“Yeah, I'm fine! It's just been a long day and mom called me as soon as I walked in, so…”

“Oh dear. Want to talk about it?”

“It’s complicated and I really need a nice relaxing bath. Talk to you about it over dinner?”

“Absolutely, I will be there!”

“Okay, I'll see you then! Have a good night.”

“You too, darling. Good night.”

 

* * *

 

Maddie rushed around the kitchen, checking on the pot boiling on the stove, peeking inside the oven for signs of burning, and checking the time. Tom would be over any time and boy, was she nervous.

Even though they were really close and had been friends for years, she couldn't help but worry over how he would react. He was generally pretty easy going, so she had hope that he would just go along with it.

A knock on the door signaled Tom was there and she rushed into the foyer of her apartment to answer it. Opening the door wide, she smiled, “Hi Tom! Come in, dinner is almost ready!”

Tom smiled as he walked in, giving her a hug. She inhaled through her nose as she returned the hug, loving his usual citrusy scent. “Hey Maddie.”

The oven beeped and she moved to close the door behind him. “Oh, I need to get that!” She went to go check on the dinner she was making.

Tom followed her into the dining area before she darted into the kitchen. He took a whiff of the smell wafting through the air. “Wow, it smells great! What are we having?”

She looked over from where she was standing, stirring the sauce around in the pan as it simmered. “Spaghetti.” She gave a sheepish smile and Tom laughed.

“Your one and only specialty. Can't wait.”

Maddie laughed with a playful frown, “Hey! At least I'm cooking you dinner! My spaghetti is damn good, you should be so lucky!” She turned off the burners when everything was finished cooking and waved at the steam to get it out of her face as she started to plate everything.

“Yeah, I'm so very lucky. What's this all about anyway?” He questioned, leaning against the counter.

“I'll tell you-- Ouch!-- In a minute!” She cursed as she drew her hand back, wishing she had remembered to use a pair of tongs to transfer the garlic bread from the tray to the plate.

“You alright?” Tom was already standing next to her, grabbing her arm and inspecting her hand, fussing over it as he usually did.

When Maddie looked up, her breath nearly caught in her throat from how close he was to her. Her arm and hand tingled where he touched and her cheeks reddened as she looked back down at their hands, “Yeah, the bread was hot is all. I'm fine.”

What was wrong with her? He'd been close to her loads of times. Maybe it was just this whole situation messing with her head.

“You've got to be more careful, love.” Tom chuckled softly, dropping your arm.

“Yeah, yeah. Just take a seat Hiddleston. I've got this.”

Tom did as he was told, but not before grabbing the wine glasses from the counter to help her out.

Maddie placed the food on the table and sat down across from him. The two of them began to eat, silence stretching between them as she worked up the nerve to ask him the favor she'd been worried about asking for a week now.

“So?” Tom asked after taking a sip of his wine, “Are you to tell me what this is about or am I guessing? It's obvious how nervous you are.”

Maddie sighed, wiping her face with a napkin. “Alright, I'll um… Gosh, where do I begin?”

A smirk played on Tom's lips. “Try from the beginning?”

Maddie laughed, “Smart ass.” She exhaled, letting out a slightly shaky breath. “Okay. So, about a year and a half ago, my mom saw a picture of us. I was trying to send her a picture of something else, but I accidentally sent her a selfie that we took around the same time and… Well, she asked questions and I just… I told her that you were my boyfriend!”

Tom's eyebrows drew up, “You told her that I'm your boyfriend?”

“I know, I know, I'm sorry! It was stupid of me. She had been hounding me to get a boyfriend and I was just so frustrated and it kind of just came out.” Maddie was so embarrassed she wanted to disappear. “Look, if this makes you uncomfortable, I'll tell her that we're just friends. I only told her because she's already disappointed in me about my lifestyle and I just wanted her to stop talking to me about settling down.”

“No, no, it's alright. I just… Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“I don’t know, I guess I was just embarrassed? I never thought it would get this far. I thought maybe I'd let her believe that for a little while and I'd tell her we broke it off or something? I didn't think that far ahead.”

“Okay, well…” He said slowly, putting his fork down. “What's done is done. But, what does this mean? You want me to take some more pictures with you or something? Is that it?”

You took a long drink of your wine. “Not exactly…”

Tom looked at you expectantly, “Well, out with it then, what is it?”

“She called me the other day and she was talking about that cabin that my family always goes to for a few days for Christmas. Remember?”

“Yeah, I remember you flew out to the States over the last couple of years.”

“Right, well she was expecting me to bring you last year and I was able to hold her off, I made something up saying you had to work. But this year…” Maddie bit her lip. “I panicked and I sort of told her that you were coming with me.” She swallowed, awaiting his reaction. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was beating faster than normal.

Tom's mouth gaped open and he got quiet.

When he didn’t say anything, she continued. “Look, I know this is a lot to ask, but will you go with me and play along? Just this one time! Then, after that, I'll figure something out.”

Tom was silent for a few moments longer and she leaned forward, “This would be doing me a huge favor, which I will repay you. I'll do anything.”

A smile spread on Tom's face. “I suppose I could use a few days away from everything.”

A smile spread on her face. “Oh, thank you, Tom! You're a lifesaver!”

“I'll just think of it as more acting experience. It might be fun.” He grinned. “Don't worry, I'll be extremely convincing.”

 

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks flew by. The closer it got to the day Maddie and Tom left, the more nervous she got. Maddie had every bit of confidence in Tom to pull this off, but she couldn't help but feel anxious about the whole thing.

The 10 hour flight to Montana was long, but they were able to get a little bit of sleep somewhere in there. It wasn't so bad, Tom flew them first class, so it was decently comfortable for a plane. From there, it was another couple of hours to drive to the cabin, as it was out in the middle of nowhere. She'd rented a car from the airport and he insisted on driving. So, Maddie set the GPS up on her phone so he knew where to go and they both talked along the way.

Tom talked about his filming, the fact that they were almost done and he shared some funny stories about something that happened on set with the other cast members. Chris Hemsworth came up a lot. Maddie had had the pleasure of meeting him and he seemed like a funny guy, so his stories had her nearly crying with laughter. He gave her bits and pieces of some of the scenes they were working on in order to relay the story, but nothing that really gave away too much. When she’d start to press on a certain snippet of information, he'd change the subject, ignoring her protests. After a while, Maddie gave up. It was no use, he was very dedicated to his movies and always followed the strict rules they'd put in place.

As they neared the cabin, Tom found Maddie unusually quiet, so he glanced over to find her head leaning against the window with a troubled expression on her face. “Darling?”

His voice pulled her from her thoughts and she quickly changed her expression, forcing a smile onto her face. “Yeah, Tom?”

“I wish you would stop worrying about this weekend.”

Her smile faded and she sighed. “But what if they find out? God, that would be embarrassing.” Maddie bit at her nail, which she immediately stopped when she felt her teeth hit the gel polish. She'd been trying to rid herself of the nasty habit of biting her nails and the gel polish would help her do it. Not to mention it looked nice.

Tom chuckled. “How are they going to find out? You literally just have to avoid saying ‘He's not actually my boyfriend.’ and act like you like me.” Maddie laughed through her nose and half smiled. “The only thing you should be worried about is accidentally falling for me.”

Maddie shot her head in his direction, looking like a deer in headlights. “What?” She studied him while he kept a straight face for as long as he could. It wasn't long before the corner of his lips turned upwards.

A smile broke out on her face and she let out a relieved laugh and shoved at his shoulder lightly, careful not to move him too much since he was trying to drive. “Very funny.”

“Hey, it got you to smile, didn't it?” Tom grinned at her as she laughed.

Tom always knew what to say to make her feel better. “Let's try to have fun this weekend, though. It's been so busy lately and I feel like I never get to see you.”

Tom hummed in agreement. “You've just become too busy for me. Shame. I thought we were closer than that.” Tom teased.

Maddie scoffed playfully. “Hey, your schedule is way more complicated than mine! If you aren't flying out to another country, you're attending an event downtown! It's to the point where I hate seeing Luke's name pop up on your phone and I like him!”

“I know, I know. But, if I'd like to keep getting roles and gaining fans, I have to be open to going to these kind of events, you know, to promote my movies and expand my fan base.”

“Yeah, I understand… it just sucks, you know? I'm proud of you, though. One day you're going to be a huge star and you're going to forget about little old me.” She pouted, holding back a grin, but failed miserably.

Tom glanced at her, chuckling at her adorable attempt at pouting, “I would never forget about you. I care about you too much.” Tom paused and Maddie’s smiled faded. Her heart sped up at the seriousness in his tone and she wondered, even for a second if maybe he…

Then he laughed, “I mean, you've always supported me and I value your friendship so much.” Maddie relaxed, but she couldn't help but feel an inkling of disappointment.

“I do, too.” She looked down at her hands and changed the subject. “I can’t wait to show you all of the scenery. With the way it snows up here, the freshly fallen snow looks so beautiful as it coats the trees and the tops of the stones near the river…” Maddie smiled as she recalled the times she'd ventured out on her own and discovered little hidden places that took her breath away.

“Sounds lovely. I'd like that.”

“It gets really cold out there by the river, so we have to bundle up real well.”

“Don't worry, I'll keep you warm.” Tom smirked at her, causing her to laugh.

Maddie giggled. “You're quite the flirt today! What's gotten into you?”

“Just warming up for my role. If the GPS is right, we're just about there.”

Maddie looked outside the window and then at the screen. “Yep! Just turn there and follow it all the way down. That's technically the cabin's driveway.” She pointed to a snowy entrance a few feet ahead.

Tom made the turn and they were pulling up the cabin within a couple of minutes. As soon as he parked, they got out and Maddie met Tom around to the back of the car to get their luggage out of the trunk.

When Tom popped the trunk, he pulled their suitcases out and swatted Maddie's hand away. “I got it. It'll look better to your parents. Can't have them thinking I'm a terrible fake boyfriend that makes his fake girlfriend get the luggage.”

Maddie widened her eyes, looking around quickly. “Hey! Not so loud!” She whispered.

Tom just looked at her then laughed. “Relax, Maddie!”

She sighed, staring up at the cabin. “I can't believe I got myself into this mess. I'm sorry, Tom.” Maddie looked at him apologetically. “Maybe I should just tell them…”

“You can if you want, but I told you that I'd support you either way. I really don't mind doing this for you.”

Maddie gave him half a smile, “Thank you, Tom, really. Maybe if we just get through this weekend…”

“It's settled, then. Come on.” He nudged her forward and picked up their suitcases. “It's going to be fine, don't worry so much. We're going to have a nice, relaxing weekend.”

“Relaxing. Right.” Maddie mumbled. “I wonder how long it'll take her to guilt trip me about coming home.” They walked up the steps and approached the door. Maddie took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob, pushing the large door open.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie plastered a smile on her face as she walked into the cabin, with Tom following behind closely with their stuff. “Mom? Dad? We're here!” She called, closing the door behind Tom.

He set everything down on the floor as Maddie's parents came into the foyer to greet them.

“Maddie! Oh, it's so good to see you!” Her mom rushed toward her, throwing her arms around her. “I've missed you so much!” She pulled back to look at her, “Goodness, look at your hair, it's getting so long! Shows how long it's been since I've last seen you!”

Maddie wanted to cringe and she shared a look with Tom.

“Oh! And this must be Tim!” She glanced at Tom with a smile.

“It's Tom.” Maddie corrected her in annoyance.

Her mother shrugged her off and moved to hug Tom. “It's nice to finally meet you, dear! So glad you could make it this year.”

Maddie wanted to say something in response to her sarcastic tone, but she decided it wasn't worth it and held back to keep the peace. She didn't want to start an argument when they'd only just gotten there.

Her dad sent her an apologetic look before hugging her, “Good to see you, kiddo.” He ruffled her hair carefully like he usually did.

“My name is Marjorie, but you can call me Marge!” Marge giggled and turned to Maddie's father. “And this is my husband!”

“Wes.” He held out his hand and Tom took it firmly, shaking it while making eye contact.

Tom smiled politely. “It’s nice to finally meet you both, I've heard a lot about you.” Which was the truth, Maddie complained about them often. There wasn't a whole lot that Tom didn't know, save for the predicament she'd unthinkingly put herself in.

“All good things, I hope.” She winked at Maddie. They all heard a soft ‘ding’ coming from another room and Marge gasped. “Oh! I have dinner cooking. It's going to be ready soon! Wes, can you show them to their room?”

“Room? As in one?” Maddie’s eyes widened, “Wait, mom, I can just share with--”

“Oh, don’t be silly, dear! We're all adults here. Just make sure you keep it down.” She winked and turned, walking down the hallway toward the kitchen.

“Oh God.” Maddie’s cheeks flushed. “But mom, I--” Tom nudged Maddie and gave her a look. She quickly caught on and shut her mouth, letting her dad lead the way.

On the way to their room, a door opened as Maddie was passing it and two strong arms engulfed her into a hug. “I thought I heard voices!”

“You sure those aren't in your head?” Maddie giggled, throwing her arms around her brother. His chest vibrated with laughter before he let her go.

“I can't guarantee it.” He winked at her and glanced at Tom.

“Oh! This is my boyfriend, Tom. Tom, this is my older brother, Scott.”

“Ah, the mysterious boyfriend, Tom. Glad to meet ya, man!” They shook hands and Scott held his gaze. “You look a little familiar, have we met before?”

Tom shook his head, “I don't believe so.”

“Scott, he lives in London.” She reminded him. “So, unless you've taken a trip to London without telling me--which would have been rude, by the way--then the two of you haven't met.”

Scott laughed, “You're right, you're right. But I just feel like I've seen him somewhere before. Anyway, I'll let you two settle and then we can catch up.” Scott started to walk down the hall. “It's  _great_  to see you, Axl.”

Maddie glared daggers at his back as he laughed, rounding the corner.

The three of them continued down the hall and Wes stopped in front of their room. “Alright, you two. You can put your stuff in here. Unpack, rest, whatever you need to do. But, please don't be late for dinner. 5:00 sharp.”

“I know, dad. We'll be there.”

“Oh, and don't forget to say hello to your sister.”

“Got it, dad!” Wes left the room so they could get settled.

“Axl?” Tom asked as soon as they were alone, setting Maddie's bag down on the bed.

Maddie's cheeks grew warm, “Just a stupid childhood nickname that Scott took upon himself to attach to me.” She opened the bag and began to take out her hygiene products, taking them into the adjoining bathroom.

“What does it mean?” He took out his clothes from the suitcase and put them into the dresser and hung one of the nice shirts he brought in the wardrobe.

“It's nothing!” She shouted from the bathroom.

“Come on, Maddie! You can tell me!” He unzipped his coat, taking it off and hanging it up.

“You absolutely cannot laugh.” Maddie returned to the room, taking her own coat off. She hung it up and took her clothes out of her suitcase and walked over the wardrobe. “It's so silly, but when I was a kid, my brother caught me rocking out to a Guns N Roses song with the head of a mop draped over my head and using the handle as a guitar.”

Tom gasped and she could hear him stifling his laughter.

Maddie ignored him, hanging up a dress next to his shirt. “Then he ran and told my parents, and I got in trouble for breaking the mop. But, not before taking a picture first. So, because my middle name is Rose… He calls me Axl every now and then.”

“Oh, I have to get my hands on that picture.” Tom grinned.

“Absolutely not! It's embarrassing!”

“Oh, come on!”

So for the next ten minutes they both playfully bickered while they put their stuff away. Maddie decided they should probably go talk to her sister before dinner.

Maddie linked her arm with Tom's, leading him into the den, where her sister was curled up on the couch, watching TV. “Hey Lizzie.”

Lizzie looked away from the TV and nearly jumped up out of her spot. “Maddie!” She rushed over, giving her a hug. “Its been so long!” Lizzie squeezed Maddie as tightly as she could before stepping back, running her hand down her hair. “Your hair is getting so long! And you've lost weight!”

Maddie giggled, “Just a little. But thank you. Lizzie, this is my boyfriend, Tom.”

Lizzie’s gaze wandered over to Tom and her eyebrows flew up in surprise. “ _This_  is Tom?  _The_  Tom?”

“Yes.”

“Tom Hiddleston is your boyfriend.” It came out more as a statement than a question.

“Yes, Lizzie. Tom Hiddleston… is my boyfriend.” Maddie had said the words a million times in preparation for this weekend, but it still sounded weird when she said it.

“Wow. It's true what they say. He's much taller in person. And so handsome.”

Tom put his hand on his chest, his cheeks turning a slight pink and laughed, “Well, thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lizzie.”

“Likewise.” She grinned, looking him up and down. “You should have seen some of the boys she used to bring home.”

Tom's eyebrows rose, “Oh?” Then he glanced at Maddie.

“Lizzie!” Maddie couldn't believe how much her family was embarrassing her and they hadn't even been there thirty minutes. If Tom was really her boyfriend, they would have ran him off by now.

“Oh, _yeah_. One Christmas she brought home this guy, he was--” She giggled, “--An absolute  _brute_. I mean I'm talking the gang type--” She was cut off by Maddie's hand closing over her mouth.

“Alright, alright. He doesn't need to hear about Nick. And he was most certainly  _not_  in a gang!” She released Lizzie and took Tom by the arm, “I'm going to give him the tour.” She sent her a look and began to lead him out of the room.

Maddie took him around the house while they waited for dinner, showed him the backyard and the beautiful wooded area surrounding the cabin. They couldn't see as much since it was nearly dark already, but she promised to show him when she got the chance.

Dinner started promptly at 5:00. Everyone sat down and Marge looked at all the food with a grin, seemingly proud of the food she'd just prepared.

Once everyone had filled their plate with the food they wanted, Marge, of course, had questions. “So, Tom! Since Maddie doesn't really like to share a lot of details about the… happenings, in her life, I was hoping you could indulge me by answering a few questions.”

“A few. Right.” Maddie muttered under her breath before taking a bite of her food.

“Ah, sure.” Tom smiled at her, awaiting her first question.

“Where did you two first meet?”

Tom chuckled as he recalled the memory. “We met at a coffee shop, as cliche as that sounds. Maddie sounded like she was having a bit of a rough morning and I offered to buy her a coffee.”

Maddie smiled down at the table, remembering that morning. The credit card machine was down and she'd used the last bit of cash she had on the cup of coffee that dripped down her shirt as she clumsily tried to carry all of the belongings she'd brought with her.

Tom saw the whole thing and felt bad for her, so he bought her a coffee. When she asked how to repay him, he told her to sit down with him. Maddie didn't know who he was at the time, so he enjoyed the natural conversation, rather than a nervous or hyper fan girl. They found they'd had a lot in common and that was it, they’d been friends ever since.

Lizzie smiled, “Oh, how sweet! What a gentleman! Was it love at first sight?” She sighed.

“I would say so. For me, anyway.” Tom glanced at Maddie with an amused smile. “I've never told her this, but I actually tried to ask her out that day. Twice.”

Lizzie laughed, “I'm honestly not surprised. She's always been bad at that sort of thing.”

Maddie frowned, her cheeks reddening. “I have not!”

“Do you know how many times--”

“So, what do you do, Tom?” Marge took a sip of her wine, ignoring the bantering siblings.

Maddie’s heart raced. There it was. The question she'd been dreading. She could practically hear her mother’s reaction already.

“I'm an actor.”

“An actor? Oh.” Marge didn't make much effort to hide her disappointment. “Well… What kinds of movies have you been in?”

“Mom.” Lizzie whisper yelled across the table as if no one else could hear her. When Marge made eye contact with her, Lizzie mouthed, “Loki.”

Marge nodded in understanding.

“Loki?” Scott’s eyes widened. “Oh! No wonder I thought you looked familiar! Great work, man. Really. Loki's pretty badass.” Scott grinned and Tom smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Oh boy, here we go. See why I didn't want to tell them?” Maddie leaned over and muttered towards Tom.

Tom chuckled as he cut off a piece of chicken on his plate.

“Although, I didn't realize Lizzie would recognize you.” Maddie shook her head, taking a bite of her potatoes.

“It's okay, really.” He grinned and Maddie knew he was enjoying it.

So for the rest of the dinner, Marge wasn't able to get another word in between Scott and Lizzie. They raved over the two Marvel movies he'd been in and he answered every question they had that he could.

After dinner, they all sat in the living room and Maddie was thankful when Scott suggested that they watch a movie. She was really tired from traveling and she didn't think she could get through much more of her mom's questions and hearing the gossip about the family that she missed from Thanksgiving.

Maddie mouthed a ‘Thank you’ to him and settled on the couch next to Tom. He draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer.

She thought about it for a moment, sneaking a peek at him before sliding her arm across his stomach and resting her head against him. “Well, this is nice and comfy. We should do this more often.” Tom teased in a whisper, earning him a light smack on his side and quiet giggle from Maddie.

They hadn't gotten halfway through the movie before Tom looked over to see Maddie fast asleep. He felt her chest rising and falling against his side and he carefully reached to stroke the hair from her face.

He thought about waking her, but he noticed didn't get a lot of sleep in the plane, and she insisted on staying awake to keep him company on the drive over. So, he watched the rest of the movie and when the credits rolled, he gently shook her.

“Hmm?” Maddie mumbled, blinking her eyes open. “Did I fall asleep?”

Tom chuckled, “Yes darling, it's over now. We should go to bed.”

“Yeah.” She mumbled, half asleep. She drew her arm back from him and sat up, yawning.

They said their good nights and headed to the bedroom. Maddie grew nervous as they drew closer and closer to the room. She was going to have to sleep next to him, which she'd never done before. Sure, they'd fallen asleep on the couch a handful of times but never in a bed.

Maddie went to change in the bathroom while Tom changed in the bedroom. When she came out, Tom was drawing back the covers. He was wearing gray sweatpants that did hardly anything to conceal the prominent bulge nestled between his legs. He didn't appear to be wearing anything underneath them and he was so very shirtless.

Maddie stood in the doorway, watching him. The way his muscles rolled when his arms moved, the way his fingers grasped at the sheets and smoothed them out when he laid them back. Her eyes trailed down his chest, towards his stomach. They followed the happy trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband.

Maddie bit her lip. She couldn't deny how attractive he was. Hell, what she wouldn't give to run her hands along every inch of that body. To feel every curve of flesh with her hands and her tongue, to hear all of the sounds she could drag out of him. But, she couldn't. He wasn't actually hers. He was borrowed. And if she tried anything, she feared it would ruin things. Which is why she never pursued him when they first met. She would rather just be friends than to possibly lose him. He was one of the best things that had ever happened to Maddie.

So, she buried her feelings, to protect herself from getting hurt. Would being with Tom so closely for the next few days unbury them?

Tom straightened himself up and looked at her with a smile. “Are you ready, darling?”

Maddie shifted her weight onto her other foot, “Yes, but…”

Tom sensed her hesitation and looked down, “Is it because I'm not wearing a shirt?” He looked back up, “Sorry, I usually don't wear one to bed. Want me to put one on?”

“Erm… no, that's alright.” She padded over to the laundry basket sitting by the door and dumped her dirty clothes into it before walking over to the dresser to take off her necklace.

She fumbled with the clasp and cursed before Tom walked over. “Here, let me help you.” As soon as his warm hands touched the nape of her neck, she fought the shiver itching to run up her spine.

“Oh, by the way, what you said earlier… about love at first sight and the whole ‘I asked her out but she didn't pick up on it’ was brilliant! They ate that right up.”

He unclasped the necklace and brought his hands around and above her head. “That bit was true, actually.”

“What?” Maddie whirled around, “You mean--” The motion of her suddenly turning so quickly made her accidentally press against him. Her hands landed on his chest and once she realized, she immediately stepped back. Her heart was beating harshly in her chest and she internally fought with herself to calm down.

“Yeah, the part where I tried asking you out a couple of times when we first met.” Tom laughed through his nose. “It actually happened.”

“I um…” She tried to slow her thoughts so she could come up with a proper response. If he'd wanted to ask her out, did that mean that he still…?

Tom quickly spoke when she didn't say anything. “But it's alright, that was years ago and I'm really glad we're friends now.” He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and he mentally cursed at himself for even saying anything.

Maddie gave him a half smile. “Me too.” They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Tom motioned to the bed.

“Shall we um…”

“Yeah.” Maddie quickly brushed passed him, her cheeks flushing as she got into bed. She suddenly became very unsure of which way to lay. Maddie was a side sleeper, so laying on her back wasn't an option. So at first, she faced outward. When she felt the bed dip behind her and heard the rustling of the covers, she turned over, fearing she was being rude?

Then she felt incredibly silly when she saw his back. After a minute, she went to turn back over, but Tom moved to face her.

“Maddie.”

She swallowed, freezing on her back and moved her head to look at him. “Yeah, Tom?”

“If this is uncomfortable for you, I can sleep on the floor, or sleep in that chair over there.”

Maddie shook her head. “No, you're not sleeping on the floor. Or in a chair. I-I'm alright. Just trying to get comfortable.” She turned back over to face him.

“Relax, darling. I'm not going to bite…” He smirked, “Unless you want me to.”

Maddie smacked Tom’s chest, earning a laugh from him.

“I'll take that as a ‘no’. Good night, Maddie.”

She giggled, “Good night, Tom.” Maddie closed her eyes and all she could think about was her hand and the fact that she'd touched his bare chest twice in five minutes. Oh and the fact that that bare chest was currently only two feet from her, and it was going to be… all night.

Man, this was going to be one very long weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie woke up to a strange sensation. Strange, but nice. Her whole back was warm, there was weight on her side, and she felt hot air brushing her neck. She laid there like that for a couple of minutes, eyes closed, enjoying the light brush of warmth across her upper back each time Tom inhaled through his nose and his chest pushed forward.

 

She knew she should be pushing him away, sneaking out of bed, putting some kind of distance between them. Yet she couldn't will her body to move. It was just  _so comfortable_. Like she belonged there, her body molded against his.

 

It wasn't until he moved to bring her in closer and the sigh that escaped his lips did she realize something: he was incredibly hard. And he was pressed against the backs of her thighs. Maddie bit back a moan when his hand came to rest a little higher up when he moved. His thumb had brushed up against the underside of her breasts over her top.

 

This is when Maddie knew she needed to get up. Her mind was beginning to wander and she was beginning to wish his hand would continue up just a slight bit further or even better, travel downward...

 

Maddie mentally shook the thoughts away, scolding herself of even thinking that way. She carefully peeled his hand from her stomach and slowly slid towards the edge of the bed. Shifting her head, she glanced over to make sure Tom was still asleep.

 

He looked so peaceful. Eyes closed, facial features totally relaxed. A smile crept on her face as she noticed his hair was disheveled from sleeping on it. She wanted to run her fingers through it...

 

Maddie was so entranced, she didn't realize she neared the edge until she toppled over onto the floor. She let out a yelp and quickly covered her mouth as if it would reverse the noise she'd just made.

 

She laid there on her back, eyes closed, praying she didn't wake him up. After a minute, she opened one eye and there he was, face poking out from the edge of the bed in concern. “Are you alright?”

 

Her cheeks grew warm and she mentally cursed at herself. “Yeah… Just fell out of bed.”

 

“How did you manage that?” He laughed, sitting up as she started to get up off of the floor.

 

“Well, how'd you manage  _that_?” She teased, pointing at this hair.

 

“Probably the same way you did.” Maddie had him grinning from ear to ear as she rushed over to the mirror on the wall above the dresser to have a look.

 

Surprisingly her hair wasn't that bad. It needed to be brushed, but it was nowhere near how messy his was. She shot him a look and ran her fingers through her hair while he doubled over with laughter.

 

She looked around and grabbed an accent pillow off of the chair next to the dresser and threw it at him, laughing. She turned to head to the bathroom to get her hairbrush, but she only got a couple of feet before a pillow collided with her back.

 

She whipped around, mouth open to say something when another pillow hit her in the face. She gasped and made eye contact with Tom. He was kneeling on the bed with a mischievous glint in his eyes, a smirk planted on his face.

 

“Oh, you!” She quickly grabbed one of the pillows at her feet and chucked it at him. But, he was ready so he also had another pillow flying towards her and it met the other in the middle between them.

 

Then they were laughing. Maddie grabbed the other pillow, her heart beating fast with adrenaline as she raced forward, throwing the next pillow. He ducked and grabbed it when it hit the headboard of the bed and fell onto the mattress behind him. “You're going to have to try harder than that!”

 

Maddie grabbed one of the pillows that had fallen and rushed over to fight him more closely. She swung her arms to the side, preparing for her mighty swing. With a yell, she brought her arms forward with as much force as she could, but Tom grabbed the pillow, yanking her up on the bed.

 

Maddie gasped when she landed on her side and Tom rolled her over. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he loomed over her with a smirk, his fingers coming into view, wingling in a tantalizing motion. “Oh, no!” She tried to back up across the bed, “No no no no--”

 

Tom brought his hands down, squeezing her sides, her stomach, anywhere he could to tickle her. Maddie laughed, squirming from his touch, but it was no use. He knew exactly where to get her so that her body would lock up and prevent her escape.

 

“Do you concede?”

 

“N-Never!” Maddie was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Then there's only one more spot left.”

 

Maddie frowned, quickly thinking of what he could possibly...

 

“No! Okay! Okay! I give up! You win!”

 

There was a knock on the door, then it opened. “I hope you guys are decent!” Scott called, walking in. He stopped, raising his eyebrows at Tom.

 

He was straddling Maddie's legs, his hands frozen on her sides.

 

“Scott, this isn't what it--” Maddie began to explain, propping herself up on her elbows.

 

“Looks to me like I interrupted something. I just wanted to come and wake you guys because dad wants Tom to come help him and I cut down a Christmas tree. But it seems like you're busy.” Scott grinned and Maddie picked up Tom's abandoned pillow off of the bed and threw it at him.

 

Scott hid behind the door and laughed. “He wants to leave in an hour!” He poked his head out with a grin. “Can you finish up before then?”

 

“Scott! Get out!!” Maddie shouted, her cheeks growing warm from her brother's implication.

 

Scott laughed once more and shut the door, leaving them alone.

 

Tom and Maddie looked at each other and laughed. “Guess we should get up, huh?” Tom got off of Maddie and stood up, stretching.

 

“Yeah… I need a shower.” Maddie’s eyes were drawn down to his chest and slowly traveled down to his stomach. God, he was beautiful.

 

Tom peeked one eye open and Maddie returned her attention to his face. “Should we save water?”

 

“Should we…?” Maddie frowned in confusion until what he said clicked. Her heart began to beat quickly in her chest,  and her cheeks flushed as she began to see images of her and Tom in the shower together. Washing her back, her shoulders, hands sliding down her sides, slowly descending toward her… “Tom!” She shouted, shaking those thoughts away from her mind. “Just for that, I'm going first!”

 

Tom chuckled as Maddie rushed into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, sinking to the floor as she clutched her shirt above her heart.

 

God, what was wrong with her? Why was Tom having such an effect on her? She’d been able to suppress most of these feelings, but every now and then they'd start to creep out.

 

Maddie grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and stripped down. She walked into the shower, twisting the knob to turn the water on. After waiting a moment for it to get to the right temperature, she stepped in under the stream of hot water.

 

Sighing, she turned around so the water could beat down on her back. Maddie grabbed her apple scented body wash and lathered her hands up. She started with her arms, then ran her hands along her stomach, spreading the soap around.

 

_Should we save water?_

 

Maddie bit her lip as her mind wandered to Tom stepping into the shower after her, lathering his hands with her soap and placing his hands on her back. He'd take his time, making sure to get every inch, stopping at the very bottom of her lower back in a tease. Coming back up, he'd run them along her shoulders and down her arms, sending goosebumps down to her fingertips.

 

Maddie imagined him returning back up to her shoulders and dipping down to slide his hands across her chest, down her stomach and stopping just above the aching spot between her legs. She bit back a moan as her hand glided down between her thighs.

 

Then he’d come back up and take her swollen breasts in his hands and begin to knead the flesh, rubbing his thumbs along her nipples in a slow, circular motion.

 

Maddie was breathing hard as the perverted images flashed through her mind. Her fingers began to pick up their speed at the thought that his long slender fingers would skim down her stomach. They'd slide between her legs, preparing her, stretching her for him while she reached behind herself to stroke his cock until he was ready.

 

She imagined he’d have her bent forward against the wall, gripping her hips tightly as he took her from behind. It wasn't long before images of Tom cumming with her sent her toppling over the edge. She was gasping and her breath was stuttering as her walls convulsed around her fingers as she leaned back against the wall.

 

Maddie stood there for a moment to calm herself before she quickly began to actually wash herself and her hair. When she stepped out, she realized she was so quick to retreat to the bathroom that she forgot to grab clean clothes!

 

So, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her torso, securing it. She brushed her damp hair to get any tangles out and scooped up the clothes she'd abandoned on the floor.

 

When she walked out, Tom was sitting at the edge of the bed, typing something on his phone. He looked up and his eyebrows raised.

 

“I forgot to grab clothes.” She mumbled as she walked over to the hamper to dump her clothes, embarrassed to even look at him after what she had just done.

 

Tom nodded and set his phone down on the nightstand before grabbing his own clothes from next to him and heading into the bathroom.

 

Maddie got dressed while Tom showered. Once they were ready, they headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Marge already had everything made, so they all ate together before the guys headed out to get a tree.

 

Wes mentioned something about the best trees being farther out, so that meant they would be gone a while.

 

The girls stayed behind to begin to decorate the cabin. Lizzie turned on some Christmas music as they started in the living room, working their way down the hall and moving on to the kitchen. Marge fixed the centerpiece on the table to the adjoining dining room while Maddie helped her sister hang the mistletoe up on the archways.

 

“Hey Maddie?” Lizzie suddenly asked while Maddie was in the process of hanging the mistletoe up on the archway connecting the kitchen and the hallway. 

 

“Hmm?” Maddie mumbled. She was stuck in a daze, trying to sort through her thoughts about this morning. Whatever it was she was beginning to feel, she had to stop. Tom was her best friend, nothing more. This weekend was a one time thing until she could figure out what to say to her mother.

 

“--nda?” Maddie tuned back in to hear the tail end of whatever it was Lizzie had just said.

 

“What?”

 

“How is it? Is it as big as everyone thinks it is?”

 

“What? How is what?” Maddie was so confused.

 

“The Hiddlesconda!”

 

Maddie nearly fell off of the step stool she was standing on. “Wha…” Maddie's cheeks reddened.

 

“What's a Hiddlesconda?” Marge called from across the room.

 

Maddie widened her eyes, “Nothing Mom!” She yelled back and she turned to frown at Lizzie. “What the hell! Are you really asking me about Tom's… you know!” She whispered so her mother couldn't hear her.

 

“You would have Tumblr's deepest gratitude if you could shed some light on it!”

 

“What? No!” Maddie sighed and stepped down off of the step stool. She gently grabbed Lizzie's shoulders and looked into her eyes sternly. “Lizzie. I'm only going to tell you this once, are you listening?”

 

Lizzie raised her eyebrows nervously, “Yes?”

 

“No one can ever know about Tom and me, okay? We're trying to keep things private. You can't tell your friends, you can't tell Tumblr. Please promise me.”

 

Lizzie sagged her shoulders in defeat and pouted. “Fine.” A smirk slowly formed on her face after a few moments, “Well, can you at least answer me though? For my own personal--”

 

“Absolutely not.” Maddie laughed and picked up the stool, walking off to the next archway.

 

Maddie couldn't tell her how big he was anyways. She had never seen it before and she knew about as much as anyone else did regarding the subject. Was she curious? Absolutely! But she couldn't go down that road.

 

The guys finally returned with the tree just as they finished decorating the rest of the house, the family room being the last one needing to be done.

 

Lizzie rushed over to nudge Maddie, pointing at the three as they carried the tree inside over their shoulders. Her eyes swept down the line, settling on the last one, which was Tom. His shirt and coat was riding up so his side and a slight bit of his stomach was exposed.

 

Unable to tear her eyes away, Maddie watched him until the tree was set down and his skin was covered. He looked at her with a smile and took his coat off, walking towards her. “Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself.” Maddie greeted him with a kiss on the cheek for show. “How'd it go out there?” She said in a low voice, lingering by his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

 

He slid his hands around her waist to her back and she tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. “Great. Your dad asked me some questions and we talked. I think he likes me.”

 

Maddie sighed in relief and stepped back out of Tom's embrace. She caught a glimpse of the tree out of the corner of her eye behind Tom and gasped, moving around him to get a closer look at it. “Oh my goodness, this is beautiful!” The tree was full, the branches were in tact and the height was perfect for the room size and how high the ceiling was.

 

“Tom picked it out. I have to say, I'm impressed.” Wes stepped back to admire it now that it was sitting in a stand.

 

Maddie glanced behind her, grinning at Tom. “You picked this out?”

 

Tom smiled, “I did.”

 

“We had something else picked out when Tom spotted this beauty.” Scott was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed with a grin on his face.

 

“I didn't know you knew how to pick a tree.”

 

Tom chuckled. “I've helped you pick out your last couple of trees, remember?”

 

“Well, yeah, but that was at a tree lot, with a small number of appealing trees already narrowed down. There's all different kinds out there.”

 

“My uncle owned a tree business when I was younger and he used to take me out with him and show me how it's done. He used to tell me to pay attention so I could impress a beautiful woman someday.” Tom grinned and Maddie knew he was just saying this because her family was standing there within earshot, but she couldn't help but blush and let out a small giggle.

 

Lizzie sighed. “He's just too sweet.” She leaned her head on Marge's shoulder as she watched the two.

 

“Alright everyone, we have a lot to do in this room, so I suggest we get to it and then we can have lunch!” Marge pointed to the containers on the floor full of lights, garland and ornaments. “Lizzie, if you could please take care of the fireplace, you always do a wonderful job! Scott, please help your father hang the pictures on the wall. Tom and Maddie, if you would do the honors of decorating the tree, I will begin to make lunch!” And with that, Marge went back into the kitchen.

 

Everyone set off to do their assigned task while Tom and Maddie began to place the lights on the tree. The garland soon followed after Tom finished goofing off with it of course. She had to chase him around the tree to get it after he began to sing along to some of the Christmas songs that were playing in the background. Once she finally got it back, after catching her breath because Tom was a lot faster than her, the ornaments were next.

 

On the family Christmas tree, they liked to use sentimental ornaments rather than the matching sets you can buy at the store. So, being the cute curious soul that he is, Tom asked about quite a few of them. Sometimes he would guess which ones were attached to Maddie before asking her about it.

 

Maddie found herself watching him with a smile on her face as he took each of the ornaments carefully out of the container and placed it on the tree. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun around Christmas time. Tom always seemed to make everything better.

 

“Maddie?” Tom placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, snapping out of her deep thoughts.

 

“Yeah, Tom? Sorry.”

 

He smiled, chuckling. “You okay? You seem a little distracted. Does this one bring back a memory?”

 

She looked down at the ornament in her hand and smiled. “Sort of.” She didn't mean to lie, but how could she tell him that she was thinking about him? That she had been thinking about him a lot since they'd left London.

 

“Well, that's the last one! Shall we put the angel up?”

 

Maddie nodded and walked over to the tree, placing the ornament in an empty space. She came back over and took the angel out of the box and looked around. “Shoot, where is it?” She set it down in the chair next to the tree and turned around. “Lizzie, do you remember where we left the step stool?”

 

“Yeah, it's in the hallway by the stairs!” Lizzie responded as she put the last stocking up on the fireplace.

 

“You won't be needing that, darling.” Tom got in front of her and turned around.

 

Maddie frowned in confusion as Tom crouched down, “What do you m--EAN!”  She let out a yelp as he grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her into the air on his back. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as he stood up. “Tom!! A little warning first, huh?!”

 

Tom laughed, “Sorry. Here.” He grabbed the angel off of the chair and handed it to her so she could place it on top of the tree. He hoisted her up a little higher and she stretched, placing it on the tree.

 

“Alright, it’s on!”

 

Tom slowly released her legs so she could return to standing. She grabbed the cord and plugged it into the wall as everyone gathered around after finishing with their tasks. The tree lit up and Maddie stood back, standing next to Tom.

 

He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side as he admired the work that they had done.

 

“It’s beautiful, you two. Well done!” Marge smiled as she walked around the front of the tree. Maddie noticed she was rustling around in a certain spot and rolled her eyes.

 

“Mom, it's fine, you don't have to--” She stopped when Marge walked out of the way. She rushed over and picked up the back of the newly placed ornament and held it up in her hand so she could get a better look.

 

Tom came up behind her to have a look himself, draping an arm over her shoulder. “Well look at that, it's us!”

 

Maddie traced her thumb around the small heart shaped frame, which was lined with red glitter covered jingle bells. ‘Tom & Maddie' was etched into the frame towards the bottom. Right in the center, was the picture she'd accidentally sent to her mom. Maddie's favorite picture of her and Tom. They were all dressed up, Maddie wore the cheesiest smile while Tom kissed her on the cheek. They were at the after party of the premiere of the first Thor movie and she had gotten to celebrate with the rest of the cast as Tom's guest.

 

She looked up at Tom with the widest grin on her face and he squeezed her shoulder, “That was a fun party.”

 

Maddie nodded, “It was.” She glanced over at Marge. “Thanks mom. Seriously, this is perfect.”

 

“It's a cute picture and you two look really good together.” Marge smiled at the two of them and Maddie swore she saw tears in her eyes, but she quickly blinked and they were gone. Clapping her hands together, she cleared her throat. “Alright, now let's eat lunch!”

 

Everyone gathered into the dining room and began to eat lunch. Tom talked to Maddie about the things he'd seen outside as Wes led them to a good spot he liked go get their tree from every year.

 

Maddie promised him she'd take him outside after they ate and show him the scenery from the route she liked to take, which was in the other direction.

 

But by the time they got outside and got half of a mile out, it gradually began to snow until it was coming down in large flakes. They made the decision to turn back and it began to be extremely difficult to see where they were going. Thankfully, they made it back safely and they both sighed in relief when they made it inside the warm cabin.

 

Everyone was in the family room watching a Christmas movie when they walked in after shedding their outerwear and leaving it by the back door.

 

Maddie and Tom shared the loveseat as they joined them in their movie watching. A couple of movies played until it was time for dinner.

 

Board games were played after that. Monopoly, The Game of Life, Skipbo.

 

Maddie had so much fun with Tom, she didn't want the night to end. So when everyone went to bed, she asked Tom to drink a glass of wine with her as she stifled a yawn.

 

When he agreed, she poured them some wine in the kitchen and brought them into the family room. She set up some music, one of her favorite stations, Easy Listening, and sat down beside Tom.

 

They went through a couple of glasses of wine, talking about anything and everything.

 

Tom asked about what she was currently writing, which she was happy to share. He was one of the only people that cared enough to ask her, which turned into a conversation about her mom.

 

“She just doesn't understand! It's like if it's not a boring desk job, I'm wrong. I don't want a desk job, I mean technically when I write, I'm sitting at a desk at my computer, but you know…” She trailed off and Tom nodded in understanding.

 

“I do see why she's acting like this, as frustrating as it is. I'm sure she just wants you to have something stable, not saying your writing career won't be stable, but sometimes the creative arts can be a bit of a gamble. It's a cut throat world out there and it's not always easy.”

 

“You think I don't know that?” She countered softly and laughed bitterly. “My first few stories were shut down by everyone. But you know me, I kept polishing and refining and now I've got a couple of decent books out there.” Maddie finished her last glass of wine and set it on the side table. “And I bet you that woman hasn't read a single one of them.” She sighed.

 

“I don't believe that for a second.” The music changed and the intro of Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons' Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You came on, which happened to be one of Maddie's favorite songs. Tom stood up and grabbed her hands suddenly, leading her to the open space in the room by the Christmas tree.

 

_You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you_

 

“Hey, what are you--” Tom spun her around and pulled her in close into a traditional dancing position. Her hand in his, his other hand on her waist as hers landed on his shoulder.

 __  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you_

 

Tom began to sing to the words softly, to which Maddie just stared at him, mouth parted slightly.

 

As soon as Maddie realized what was going on, she bit her lip, fighting back a smile. She was supposed to be angry with her mother.

 

 _Pardon the way that I stare_  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you

 

When the beat of the music picked up, he began to dance a little faster.

 

 _I love you baby_  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby

 

Tom began to twirl her around and Maddie couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a laugh and it was so loud it echoed across the room. She immediately stopped, stifling it again, remembering the rest of her family was trying to sleep.

  
 _To warm the lonely nights_  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say

 

“Tom!” She yelled in a whisper and he laughed.

 

 _Oh pretty baby_  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

 

Tom finally slowed down with the music and resumed their original dancing position for the rest of the song. Maddie laughed through her nose, shaking her head. “You are such a dork… But thank you.” Tom always knew how to distract her and to make her laugh when she needed it.

 

He just grinned at her and they danced in silence through the rest of the song. Maddie suddenly became nervous when he stared at her, so she settled on looking over his shoulder and focusing on the Christmas Tree, trying not to get sucked into the words of the song. She was already teetering with her feelings and dancing here with him like this, with an emotional song in the background, was not helping.

 

“Maddie…” Tom interrupted the battle in her head, looking at her with concern.

 

Maddie forced a smile on her face, returning her attention back to him with reluctance. “Yeah?” She made the mistake of looking into his bright blue eyes and they immediately pulled her in.

 

“What's been going on with you today? You've been acting strange.”

 

“What?” She laughed nervously, never breaking eye contact. “No, I'm fine. Maybe it's just the jet lag.”

 

“Are you sure? You seem kind of… nervous.” Maybe it was just her imagination, but she felt like his neck was craning down a little and his face appeared to move closer, or perhaps she was. But the distance between them was shortening and Maddie knew she should stop. In fact, her mind was begging for her body to stop.

 

“Me? Nervous? I'm not...” She trailed off as her eyes dipped down to his lips, then trailed back up. Her eyelids fluttered as their lips were mere inches away and she thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

 

“Why is everything-- Oh.”

 

Maddie sprung apart from Tom, startled and mentally thanked the gods for the interruption.

 

“Sorry, guys! I came down to the kitchen to get some water and I wondered why the lights were on and music was playing in here.” He shook his head, embarrassed. “Duh.”

 

“I-Its alright. I think it's about time we head to bed anyway.” Maddie avoided Tom's gaze and moved to unplug the Christmas tree lights.

 

“Alright, see you in the morning, sis. Tom.”

 

“Good night.” Tom gave him half a smile as Scott left the room. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Maddie, about before…”

 

“I had a wonderful time dancing with you, thank you for that.” She forced a smile and turned to unplug the lights that draped along the top of the fireplace, her cheeks warming in embarrassment.

 

He sighed, watching her turning off the music and he went to shut the lamp off across the room, while Maddie got the other.

 

Without a word, they walked to their room and got ready for bed. Maddie faced away from him, thoughts brewing in her head. When she heard Tom's breathing change to a soft, light snore, she turned over to look at him. With a sigh, she wondered what in the hell she was going to do for the next four days.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom found Maddie the next morning staring down at a cup of coffee nestled between her hands.

 

“Good morning darling.” He made his presence known, causing Maddie to look up with a tired smile. 

 

“Morning.” She mumbled and took a sip of her caffeinated drink. She hadn't slept very well and the coffee would help her get through the day. “I heated some water for you in the electric kettle if you'd like some tea.”

 

“Ah, thank you. Tea sounds lovely.” Tom grabbed a mug from the cabinet as well as an Earl Grey tea bag and poured the hot water into the mug.

 

“It snowed quite a bit since yesterday. Should we go back out and I'll show you my spot?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan. When would you like to go?” He dipped the bag into the water and took a seat next to Maddie.

 

“I don't know, a couple of hours maybe?” She played with the handle of her mug, tracing the outer edge with her thumb. “I can make us some breakfast if you want?”

 

Tom set down his tea after taking a drink and smirked.  “I'm not eating spaghetti for breakfast, Maddie.”

 

“Ha ha ha very funny.” She took the last sip of her coffee and got up, heading over to the kitchen.

 

She made bacon, over easy eggs, tomatoes, baked beans and fried up some bread, too. Tom seemed quite thrilled with her breakfast, despite his jokes. He helped Maddie clean up and they went to see what everyone else was doing in the family room. 

 

Marge was curled up in a recliner reading a novel, Wes was watching sports and Lizzie was doing something on her phone. Scott was the only one absent and Maddie knew he was still sleeping, he always liked to sleep in late if he didn't have to be up early.

 

Marge looked up and smiled, “Good morning!”

 

“Morning mom.”

 

“What are your plans today?” Marge put a bookmark in her book and set it on the side table next to her.

 

Maddie plopped down on the loveseat next to Tom. “Oh, I don't know. I was going to go take a walk with Tom in a little bit, then I thought maybe we'd come back and play a game or something.”

 

“That sounds nice, dear.” After that, she began to ask her usual prying questions about Maddie and Tom's life. Tom put his hand on Maddie's to calm her irritation when Marge got sarcastic with some of her responses. After a while, she got quiet and tried to let it go, letting Marge and Tom chat about other things. She reminded herself that at least she was trying to get to know him.

 

“So you say you're an actor, how did you get into it?”

 

“Well, it sort of started when I was a kid. My sisters and I spent a lot of time together with our cousins during the summer and we'd put on these little plays for our parents. Then as I got older, I participated in the school plays and my drama club teacher was impressed with my performances and encouraged me to pursue my interest further.”

 

“Oh, so you're into plays then?”

 

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “I guess you could say I'm a bit of a Shakespeare buff.”

 

“Shakespeare, huh?”

 

“Yeah, mom. It's extremely impressive! You could ask him almost anything and he's got something to say about it!” Maddie chimed in. She didn't understand it most of the time, but it all sounded so good coming from him. It made Tom happy and she loved the way his face lit up whenever he would talk about Shakespeare and other playwriters he liked.

 

“Oh Tom, would you recite us something?” Lizzie had put her phone down at this point, completely engrossed in all the information she was hearing from Tom.

 

Tom chuckled from Lizzie's enthusiasm. “Sure I can. Um… let me think of something.” He furrowed his brow for brief moment while he thought of something to say. He was silent for a minute before something came to mind. Clearing his throat, he adjusted how he was sitting before he spoke,

 

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds   
Admit impediments. Love is not love   
Which alters when it alteration finds,   
Or bends with the remover to remove.   
O no, it is an ever-fixèd mark   
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;   
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,   
Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.   
Love’s not time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks   
Within his bending sickle’s compass come:   
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,   
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.   
If this be error and upon me proved,   
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.”

 

The room was silent, save for the whistle blowing and the crowd cheering on the TV in the background, which Wes had turned down earlier so they could chat. Tom felt a bit embarrassed from the lack of words after his own. “So um… there you have it!” Even though he'd spoken in front of hundreds of others in many different occasions, somehow he felt more self conscious in a room of four people.

 

“Tom, that was lovely!” Maddie finally spoke, to Tom's relief. She never got over how impressed she felt even though she'd heard him recite things like that before. She'd even gotten the opportunity to attend some of the plays that he performed in. She loved how he was so authentic with everything he did, how he put everything into all that he took on. She admired his drive and commitment to his passion, and it inspired her as a writer to continue on, even when she was met with an obstacle. 

 

“Oh, yes! It was amazing!” Lizzie gushed after recovering from the shock of hearing Tom speak with such passion.

 

Shortly after, Maddie excused them so that they could finally get going outside. Tom and Maddie grabbed their coats and boots, bundling up before they went out into the cold. Tom pulled Maddie back before she reached the door and unzipped her coat slightly. “Where do you think you're going without this?” He brought her scarf around her neck and wrapped it around securely, then zipped her coat back up. He adjusted her hat, giving it a quick gentle tug to make sure it was on properly. “There.” He smiled and Maddie followed suit, unable to stop the corners of her lips from rising. 

 

“Thank you.” She looked down, embarrassed before turning the doorknob and stepping outside. Tom followed, closing the door behind him and slipped his gloves on.

 

The snow wasn't too deep, so it was easy to walk in. Every tree, every bush and fallen log they passed by was draped with freshly fallen snow. It was a sight that even though Maddie had seen every year, it never failed to amaze her. Tom seemed to share her appreciation for it as she took him back down the same path as they'd attempted the day before, only this time it was much prettier. They walked slow, their steps unhurried as they talked and enjoyed each other's company. 

 

Sometime along the way, Maddie had grabbed onto Tom's arm and didn't let go. Tom seemed to be the only one to notice and he didn't mind one bit. They'd always been close and touched like this but now, after last night, it was beginning to feel different. There was almost a hint of romance to it, something just slightly above a friendly gesture. 

 

Or maybe this was all in his head. They were playing the role of a couple, surely this was all that it was. She couldn't possibly have any romantic feelings for him, right? 

 

“Tom?” Maddie squeezed his arm and it was enough to break him of his thoughts.

 

“Yes, darling? Sorry.” 

 

“I said we're here. What do you think?” She gestured in front of them. Oh, they’d stopped. He took in his surroundings. Somehow he'd missed the change of temperature, it had gotten colder from their close proximity to the river. The large stones scattered along the shallow parts were topped off with snow, the water was yet to freeze as it flowed freely along.

 

“Oh Maddie, you were right... this is truly breathtaking.” Tom turned towards her and smiled. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

 

Maddie stared at him for a few moments before she laughed through her nose in embarrassment. “Honestly, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather share this with.”

 

Maddie watched as Tom continued on down the riverbank, looking across it. She sighed as she tried calming down the quick beating in her chest. Only he could get her so worked up over something so simple as him smiling at her.

 

She needed to distract herself, try to wrangle some normalcy back in their relationship. She looked at the ground then back up at him, with an idea.

 

Maddie bent down to pack some snow between her hands, shaping it into a ball. With a smirk, she threw it and it smacked him in the back, causing him to stop.

 

Tom whipped around. “Did you just...hit me with a snowball?”

 

“That was for yesterday!”

 

A grin slowly spread onto his face. “Oh, you're going to regret that.”

 

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Maddie teased.

 

Tom bent down to pick up some snow, packing it together. “Why don't you come over here and find out?”

 

“I don't think so, Hiddleston!”

 

He started for her and she screamed, running across the open field. “Get back here!” 

 

A snowball whizzed past her, just barely missing the side of her head. Maddie gasped and quickly scooped up some snow, turning slightly to throw it. It smacked him in the chest and she grinned.

 

He laughed when she continued to run, throwing another snowball at her and actually hitting her in the back this time. She retaliated, shifting onto her other foot, but she slipped in the snow and fell backwards from the force of chucking the snowball towards Tom.

 

“Maddie!” He dropped the snow in his hand and knelt down beside her. “Are you alri--” 

 

Maddie grabbed at his coat, jerking him sideways so he landed in the snow. She scrambled to her knees, laughing as she looked down at him. When she attempted to stand, he muttered, “No, you don't!” And pulled her arm, causing her to fall on top of him. His arms snaked around to her back to hold her in place.

 

Maddie erupted into a fit of giggles and Tom couldn't wipe the amused smile off of his face if he tried. There it was, the familiar feel to their usual relationship. 

 

When their laughter died down, neither made a move to get up. Maddie’s hands that were nestled into the snow on either side of Tom were beginning to slide slowly across the smooth, flattened snow. Her face got closer and closer to his…

 

Until Maddie's phone began to vibrate in her pocket, of course. She drew her head back and Tom loosened his grip,  letting her go. Maddie rolled off of him and stood, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. “Yes, Scott?”

 

“Mom’s making potato soup and it's almost ready!” Scott replied, excitedly. 

 

“Okay, we'll be back soon!” They hung up and Maddie smiled at Tom. “Oh, you’re in for a treat! Mom's famous potato soup is for lunch! Come on!” She pulled him along and Tom chuckled.

 

“Okay, but you know I won that one too, right?”

 

“Whatever floats your boat, Hiddleston!”

  
  


When Tom and Maddie got back to the cabin, they could smell the soup the minute they walked inside. They began to take off their outerwear, kicking off their boots and leaving them at the back door.

 

“Ohhh my hands are freezing!” Maddie whined, rubbing them together, as they walked toward the dining room.

 

Tom didn't hesitate to grab them and hold them in his hands. Somehow his hands seemed warmer than hers, must be his gloves, they were probably thicker than hers. He brought them up to his mouth and breathed on them to warm them up. She shivered when his hot breath caressed her skin.

 

“Oooh oooh! Mistletoe!!!” Lizzie jumped up and down excitedly.

 

Maddie froze, sharing a look with Tom before they looked up. She fought back a groan as she wished the ground would swallow her up. 

 

“You guys have to kiss!” Lizzie grinned.

 

Maddie settled for rolling her eyes, “Come on, Lizzie, it's a stupid tradition.” 

 

“Can’t break tradition, little sis.” Scott teased, chiming in next to Lizzie.

 

“Thanks a lot, Scott!” Maddie turned her head back to Tom, “We really don't have to--”

 

“Oh, relax darling, it’s fine. It  _ is _ tradition after all.” A grin formed on his face and she swallowed.

 

Oh God. Maddie hadn't thought about the possibility of them having to kiss! What was she going to do? If they kissed, it would surely make things harder!

 

Sensing she was hesitant, Tom took the lead. Fingertips traced from the back of her jawline to the front, settling to grasp her chin. He gently tilted her face upwards bringing her forward.

 

Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Tom didn't seem worried, maybe she was overreacting. It would be just one, quick little--

 

Tom's lips met Maddie's and all thoughts went out the window. She grasped the sleeves of his shirt, leaning further into the kiss.

 

Birds sang, bells chimed, explosions went off inside of her head. Maddie was finally kissing Tom! And she loved all ten seconds of it.

 

As quickly as it began, it ended. Tom drew back and cleared his throat. “Satisfied?” He asked Lizzie, whose mouth was hanging open.

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“Come on, Maddie, let's sit down.” He guided Maddie to sit at the table, who was in a daze and legs felt like jelly. “Would you like a sweater? Are you still cold?”

 

Maddie shook her head. “No, I'm fine, thanks.” She mumbled as Marge brought in the pot of soup for everyone. She was so psyched for it before, but now she only took a couple of bites before she no longer felt hungry. She stared down at her bowl, moving the spoon around.

 

“Are you okay?” Tom asked in concern. “I thought you loved potato soup.”

 

She turned her head to look at him, “Yeah, I do, it’s just… I guess I'm just tired. I didn't sleep very well. I think I'm going to go lay down, do you mind?” Maddie  _ was _ tired, she was up late thinking about Tom. 

 

“Oh, no, not at all. Just leave your bowl and I'll take care of it for you.”

 

Maddie gave him a small smile, “Thanks, Tom.” She got up and headed for their room. She collapsed onto the bed, face down with a groan. She tried her hardest not to think about his warm lips against hers, his fingers grazing her skin… but it was difficult. Boy did he know how to make a girl melt.

 

She felt herself beginning to drift off, the fatigue settling in. Maddie slept for maybe an hour before she awoke to a beautiful sight. 

 

Tom was lying on the bed next to her, over the covers just like she was. There was a blanket draped over her, which she didn't remember using. Tom must have done it when he came in. 

 

Maddie smiled and allowed herself to snuggle closer to him, moving the blanket to drape the other half of it over him. She rested her head next to him and fell back asleep.

 

Tom woke up about half an hour after that with his arm around Maddie, who was snuggled up to his side with her arm resting on his chest. With his other hand, he brushed some hair out of her face and placed his hand on her cheek, gently brushing his thumb along her lips. With a sigh, he removed his hand and gently shook the arm that was resting on his chest. “Maddie…”

 

She opened her eyes, staring at him for a moment before she realized what she was doing. “Sorry.” She mumbled, half asleep.

 

“No, no, it's okay. It's… comfortable.” He smiled lazily. “I just thought you might want to get up or you won't be able to sleep again tonight.”

 

She half yawned, half groaned as she stretched her legs. “You're right. I should get up.” 

 

“We can take it easy if you want, watch a movie and laze around until dinner? I know how much you enjoy those sappy Christmas movies.” Tom grinned, making her laugh.

 

“That sounds lovely, actually.” Maddie reluctantly moved to get up. Tom was so warm and cuddly.

 

They walked together into the family room and surprisingly no one was using the TV, so Tom turned on the Hallmark channel and sure enough, a Christmas movie had just started about twenty minutes prior. 

 

Marge was sitting in the chair, crocheting and Lizzie ended up coming in to watch it with them shortly after. “Maddie, Elf is on the other channel after this if you want to watch it!”

 

Maddie's face lit up, “It is? Of course I want to watch it!”

 

Tom chuckled at her excitement. “Oh you just had to bring that movie up, didn't you?” He teased.

 

Lizzie smiled sheepishly, “But she loves it.”

 

“Elf is the most obnoxious movie, count me out.” Marge wrinkled her nose. “I have to start dinner soon after this anyway.”

 

Maddie rolled her eyes and continued watching the movie. When Elf came on, Maddie went to go make some popcorn while Marge left the room.

 

Somehow, quite a few pieces of popcorn ended up on the couch and on the floor. Both from Tom and Maddie's shenanigans and whenever Maddie got excited from quoting her favorite parts when they came on, a piece or two would spill from the bowl.

 

Marge shook her head at them when she came to get the for dinner after the movie ended. “Maddie, you are the messiest person, I swear. You’re going to clean this up, right?”

 

“Of course, sorry about that, Marge!” Tom said through fits of laughter. He helped Maddie clean everything up and they met everyone in the dining room for dinner.

 

There wasn't much talk and Marge tried talking to Lizzie, but she gave short answers and seemed to be in a daze. It didn't go unnoticed by Maddie. It was unlike her, she was normally bubbly and talkative.

 

Marge moved on quickly, getting Maddie's attention. “Did you two have fun today?”

 

Tom and Maddie exchanged a grin, “Yes, we did. We enjoyed the movie, too. You know, the one you turn your nose up to.” She teased, her voice dripping with sarcasm, which Marge ignored. 

 

“That's nice, dear. Anyway, Tom and your father set up the bonfire outside earlier while you were asleep. Tom thought you might like a relaxing evening in front of the fire. We have the supplies for S'Mores if you'd like.”

 

Maddie smiled down at her plate as she scooped up some of her food on her fork. “I'd actually really like that. Thank you both.”

 

Wes cleared his throat, “You're okay, right Maddie? You don't seem quite like yourself lately.” Not like he'd really know, she wanted to say to him, but held back. It wasn't all his fault she didn't visit often. 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I think I've just got a bad case of jet lag.” She brushed it off as that and continued to eat. 

 

The rest of the dinner was very quiet. When Lizzie put her plate into the sink, Maddie asked to speak with her. They went into Lizzie's room and sat down on the bed. “Okay, what’s going on? You were acting strange at dinner.”

 

“Oh, there's nothing, don't be silly!” Lizzie tried laughing it off, but Maddie saw right through it. She knew her sister better than that.

 

“Come on, Lizzie. I don't believe that for a second. You can tell me anything, you know that.” She put her hand on Lizzie's arm and frowned. “Lizzie? You're trembling, why?”

 

Lizzie looked down at her hands in her lap. “Because I'm scared.”

 

Maddie began to worry, her protectiveness over her sister emerging. “Why? Are you in some kind of trouble? Let me help you.”

 

“I… I snuck out early this morning, before anyone else woke up and… I had a doctor's appointment at a clinic nearby.”

 

“Yeah? Did everything--I mean, are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine. I went because my period has been late and I'd been feeling kinda sick and…” Lizzie burst out crying. “I'm pregnant, Maddie!”

 

Maddie’s eyes widened. “You're… Wow. Do you um…” She didn't know how to ask her next question without offending her. Lizzie never talked about a boyfriend or anyone that she was dating…

 

Lizzie sniffled. “His name is Peter. He's the sweetest guy, Maddie. We've only known each other for a few months, but I'm really into him and… Well, I called him this morning. I know it's something I should have waited until I went home, but…”

 

Maddie frowned. “He didn't ask you to…? You know…”

 

“Oh, heavens no! No, he was actually really happy. He wants me to move in with him so that he can help me.”

 

Maddie smiled, “That's great, Lizzie! I'm happy for you!”

 

“The reason why I'm upset is… I'm going to have to tell mom and dad. I'm terrified. They don't even know about him and they have to find out from my pregnancy… It's going to leave an awful impression on them. This is so backwards.” She began to cry again and Maddie rubbed her back to comfort her.

 

“No no, Lizzie. It'll be fine. Sure, they will be surprised but they'll get over it. And I'll be here for you.” Maddie grabbed a couple of tissues from the nightstand and handed them to her. She held Lizzie as she let it all out. “When are you going to tell them?”

 

“I don't know. I'm going to try to work up the nerve at some point. Maybe just before I leave.” Maddie nodded. She took out her phone from her pocket and quickly sent a text to Tom, saying that she would be a while.

 

She hung out with Lizzie, she just listened to her about everything that was on her mind and sharing her own problems and happenings in her life. They talked for a couple of hours before Lizzie fell asleep. It was early, but Maddie didn't blame her, mental exhaustion was sometimes worse than physical.

 

Maddie looked around the house for Tom and wondered if he'd went to bed early. She stopped in the family room to find her parents talking. “Have you seen Tom?”

 

“Yes, dear, he went outside.” Wes replied before going back to their conversation.

 

Maddie put on her shoes and coat, walking outside into the backyard. The fire was already going in the pit and the ingredients for the S’Mores were already out, ready and waiting. 

 

Tom was in the phone, but quickly ended the call, saying goodbye to Luke when she walked outside. “Hey, there you are! Is everything alright, darling?”

 

Maddie smiled, sitting down in the chair next to Tom. “Yeah, everything is fine. Just something going on with Lizzie.”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“Yeah, she will be. Have you had a S'More yet?” She asked, changing the subject.

 

“No, I was waiting for you. Here!” He handed her a roasting stick with two marshmallows already placed. 

 

They roasted a few marshmallows, grabbed the chocolate and put the sweet sandwiches together.

 

Maddie took a bite and did a little dance in her chair. “Mmmm!”

 

“Good?” Tom grinned after chewing his first bite.

 

Maddie nodded. “Apparently. You have a little…” Tom reached over, wiping a graham cracker crumb from her chin with his thumb.

 

“Thanks.” She giggled and after she finished her sandwich, she glanced over to the house when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. “Mom's watching us.” She rolled her eyes and Tom smirked, leaning toward her.

 

“Then shall we give her a show?” Leaning farther, he pressed his lips against hers, lingering there.

 

Warmth spread throughout her body and if she had been hadn’t finished her S'More already, she would have dropped it. 

 

Tom pulled away and Maddie wanted to groan at how brief that was. She barely even made an effort to glance over before she was grabbing Tom's coat between her fingers. “She’s still looking.” Pulling Tom toward her, she kissed him again, this time for much longer. He tasted like chocolate and marshmallows and it was intoxicating. She was playing with fire, but she just couldn't resist.

 

Tom grasped onto one of her elbows, moving his lips with hers softly. He was just as entranced as she was. When Maddie pulled back, he fought the urge to pull her out of her chair and onto his lap to finish that they'd started.

 

It was silent for what seemed like minutes until Maddie finally broke it. “Do you think that did it?” She asked, breathless. 

 

Tom looked at the house and no one was in the window anymore. He cleared his throat before responding. “I would say. She's gone.”

 

Maddie leaned back in her seat and stared down at the fire. She couldn't believe she'd just done that, it was a bold move for her, but it was like her limbs had a mind of their own.

 

“So um…” Tom cleared his throat again, and shifted in his chair, tugging on his pants subtly. He let out a nervous laugh. “It's Christmas eve tomorrow.” 

 

“It is.” 

 

“Does your mum like to do anything special for it?”

 

“Yeah, she’s gonna be a little crazy about to tomorrow, so be prepared okay? She likes to prepare everything she can so she can enjoy most of Christmas day.”

 

“Oh boy.” Tom laughed. “Well, that's understandable, I guess.”

 

“Don't worry, I'll make sure to sneak us off if she gets too out of hand.” 

 

They laughed and began to talk over the next hour, she confided in him about Lizzie and voiced her concerns, unable to hold it in any longer. She knew Tom would never say anything, she could tell him everything and never fear his judgement or that he would betray her trust in him. Tom reassured her everything would be okay and that this was Lizzie's problem, not hers, though he understood her need to want to protect her sister.

 

Tom talked about his own sisters and things he had to deal with, with them. Gradually, Maddie got quieter and quieter until Tom looked over when she didn't respond to a question. 

 

Chuckling, he realized she was asleep. He thought she looked cute all bundled up, curled up in the chair. He thought about the kiss and how totally unexpected it was for her to grab him like that. But God, did he enjoy it. He just wished he didn't have to make excuses to be able to kiss her again. Maybe some day...

 

He sighed and took care of the fire. Carefully picking her up once his attempts at waking her failed, he carried her to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie woke up the next morning in the clothes from the day before. She was thankful she had worn leggings and a tunic top or else she would have been extremely uncomfortable.

She stretched with a groan and sat up, looking over at the empty spot beside her. She frowned then realized he must be having breakfast.

Half asleep, she got up and dragged her feet across the room to go into the bathroom. Not thinking any of the door being closed, she twisted the knob and pushed it open, taking a couple of steps inside before halting.

Her eyes widened and suddenly she was very awake, staring at a half naked Tom. He was just wrapping a towel around his waist when she barged in.

He turned around, raising his eyebrows as she froze, unable to make any move to get the hell out of there.

For a brief moment, she thought about continuing her steps. She’d press her lips on his, run her fingertips along his dripping wet chest, down his stomach… pulling on the towel…

“Maddie?”

She blinked in surprise, mentally cursing as she realized she had just been staring at him like a piece of meat dangled in front of a starving man.

He smirked, “Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to give me some privacy so that I can get dressed?”

“Like you needed privacy when you showed your ass in your Night Manager series?” Maddie quipped, folding her arms across her chest with a grin.

“Good point. Alright then.” Tom went to go reach to release his towel and Maddie backed up, closing her eyes. “Don’t you dare drop that towel, Hiddleston!”

Tom chuckled and Maddie peeked through her hands when it got quiet. Tom was now standing closer, which startled her and caused her to back up a little father and her to back hit the wall.

“What’s the matter, darling? If you’ve seen my ass before, what’s the big deal?” It was a struggle to keep her heart calm with how close he was. It was enough for her to smell the citrusy soap he’d just used.

He had to know the effect he was having on her. He  _had_ to know how irresistibly sexy he was, speaking to her in that low, teasing tone with that stupid towel slung low around his waist, showing off the very top of the ‘V’ that disappeared into the towel, along with that antagonizing trail of hair…

Tom stepped forward again, placing his hand on the wall next to her head. She nearly forgot to breathe when he grabbed a strand of her hair, playing with it between his fingers without breaking eye contact.

In that moment, Maddie realized if he wanted, Tom could have gotten anything he’d wanted from her. If he kissed her, right there and then, he could have her, utterly and completely. If he had decided to slip his hand under her top or down under the waistband of her leggings, she’d have no will to stop him.

Unable to make a move, Maddie watched as the water droplets fell from his hair and occasionally slipped down his head and continuing on downward. She wanted to trace the path that they took along his body.

Tom realized he was making Maddie nervous, uncomfortable by his actions. So, he laughed softly to lighten the mood and let go of her hair, stepping back to give her some space. “Sorry, you’re just so fun to tease.” He chuckled, grabbing his clothes and walking out of the bathroom so she could use it, shutting the door behind him.

He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. He nearly lost control, being so close to her in that kind of a situation. While he was standing there in front of her, seeing her pressed against that wall…

He couldn’t stop thinking about the possibilities. He had been fantasizing about her hooking her finger over the top of the towel and pulling him even closer, the towel loosening from the movement and slipping down his body, onto the floor. He imagined her arms snaking around his neck and kissing him senseless as they struggled to remove her clothing.

Tom looked down at the pulsing bulge coming from the towel. “Fuck.” He muttered with a groan. He needed another shower. Preferably a cold one.

And it was his own damn fault.

After Tom and Maddie had gotten ready, they went into the kitchen for breakfast, only to find Marge freaking out about some ingredients she had forgotten to bring.

Wes was sent to the store and Tom offered to go with him so he wouldn’t have to drive alone. Scott tagged along so he didn’t have to be stuck with the girls.

Much to Maddie’s relief, Lizzie seemed to be in better spirits after a good night’s sleep. She and her sister were in the kitchen rolling out dough to make sugar cookies while Marge pressed out a pie crust.

“Hey Lizzie.” Maddie stopped the pin mid roll and whispered, nudging her sister’s arm. When she glanced over, Maddie nodded her head in their mother’s direction. “You should talk to mom.”

“No… I can’t.”

“Come on, at least tell her about the guy. Maybe it’ll soften the blow if you tell her about him first.”

“I don’t know–”

“What are you two whispering about?” Marge raised her eyebrow at the two.

“Nothing!” They answered in unison.

Marge shook her head, “One minute you two are bickering and the next you’re plotting something.”

Maddie laughed, “We’re not plotting, mom.” She resumed her rolling until the dough was ready to be cut. She grabbed a cookie cutter of a stocking and began to press it firmly onto the dough.

“Mom, I… I met someone.” Lizzie blurted.

Marge looked up, “Really? When?”

“I met him in the late spring.”

Marge smiled. “Well, what’s his name? What’s he like?”

“His name is Peter and he’s amazing, mom!” Lizzie pushed away her nervousness and began to open up about her new boyfriend. “He works for his dad, who owns an advertising company in New York. He’s really sweet and treats me well. And he’s always taking me out to do fun and exciting things!”

“That’s wonderful, Lizzie, I’m so happy for you! Now if we could just get Scott to settle down, he’s not getting any younger and…” Marge went on and on about how old he is and who she might be able to set him up with. The two sisters looked at eachother, rolling their eyes and tuning her out while they finished prepping the cookies.

The guys returned with the ingredients Marge was missing shortly after the cookies came out of the oven.

Maddie was crossing to the dining room when she was suddenly engulfed in coldness, chilly hands wrapping around her stomach. “Tom!” She squeaked. “Let go, you’re freezing!”

His warm chuckle next to her ear made her shiver. “But I’m so cold. Lend me your warmth, my dear.” He rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her tighter. “Just thirty more seconds.”

Maddie relaxed, reaching to rub Tom’s arms. “Didn’t you wear a coat?”

“Yes, but the wind was relentless.”

“Uh guys…” They looked up at Lizzie, who was standing across the room with a smirk, pointing above them.

They looked up and Maddie’s eyes widened when she realized they were again standing under that damn mistletoe. Caught under the same one! She swore she would take it down when no one was looking.

“We really don’t have to if you don’t want to.” His hot breath tickled her ear as he spoke quietly, picking up on her reluctance.

Oh, but she wanted to!

She turned her head slightly, matching his volume. “But Lizzie’s watching.”

“So?”

“Well, maybe we should give her a show.” Maddie mocked his words from the night before, turning her head farther to look at him.

“Hey! What are you guys waiting f–”

Maddie reached over, drawing Tom’s face to hers. His arms tensed when their lips brushed, he found himself leaning into it more.

God, why did his lips always have to be so soft and so warm? It made it difficult for Maddie to pry herself away when she realized they’d definitely fulfilled the tradition.

She was the first to pull her head back. Without meaning to, she glanced into his eyes and her cheeks immediately reddened. They held an intensity that no doubt reflected from her own.

When he released her, he let out an inaudible sigh as his hand slid slowly from around her. To distract himself, Tom directed his attention to the dining room table, where the cookies were cooling. He went to go take one, but Maddie slapped his hand away.

“Hey! They aren’t done! I need to add icing!” She scolded and Tom chuckled.

After the icing was put on the cookies, Tom, Maddie and her siblings sat around the dining room table, Christmas music playing in the background while they ate some and played Cards Against Humanity. Scott had brought it after he’d played it for the first time with some friends at a party a couple of weeks prior. Lizzie had played it before, but Tom and Maddie hadn’t. They had a blast, playing a few rounds before they went outside.

A snowball fight erupted after Tom made a comment about wanting a rematch. It was girls against boys. Balls of snow whizzed around the backyard and laughter could be heard until it got too cold for them to stand it any longer.

Marge had gotten dinner ready early and it was nearly ready by the time they got inside. They had just enough time to warm up by the fire before Marge called them in.

Wes made the mistake of asking them who’d won the snowball fight he’d heard. Everyone answered in unison “Us!” and playful glares were shot around the table. And that became the topic of discussion through most of the dinner.

After dinner and after everyone’s stomachs had settled, Marge made her famous homemade hot chocolate and served one of the pies she’d made earlier.

They watched a ‘Twas The Night Before Christmas’ special on the TV and relaxed for the rest of the evening. Maddie was quite surprised that her mother hadn’t planned much else for the day than this. Maybe it was because Tom was there? No matter the reason, she was happy to relax.

Maddie only had a one more day before going back to London. One more day to be like this with Tom, whatever  _this_  was. Excuses to kiss, to be this close. Hell, they cuddled on the couch the entire night and she didn’t have to worry about touching him so closely.

But, all good things must come to an end. She’d have to return to London and pretend she didn’t feel something  whenever Tom looked at her or held her gently, or when his lips brushed hers. But what did she feel?

Her chest began to ache unexpectedly and she began to wonder, before her thoughts were cut short as Tom handed her a glass of wine. The rest of the family had gone to bed and they decided to stay up and drink a little.

“Is something wrong?” Tom asked in concern as he sat down next to her, sipping his wine.

No.” She replied with a sigh, staring down at her glass as she gently swished the red liquid around.

“Really? Because you’re moping.”

“I’m just not ready to go back to London.” Maddie mumbled.

Tom smiled, “Not ready to go back to work, huh?”

“No…” She lied, sliding her head from the top of the cushion to his shoulder. “Can we just stay here and never go back?” She took a long drink of her wine.

She felt his shoulder move as he chuckled. “Sure. Let’s just hide away here.” Tom joked, although he was reluctant to go back just as much as she was. He’d have to go back to pretending he wasn’t head over heels for her.

Maddie cracked a smile and shook her head against his arm. “If only it were that easy.” She sighed, taking another drink as her throat burned from holding back tears. Tom pulled his arm from her and wrapped it around her shoulder firmly. Maddie adjusted her seating, scooting a little closer to Tom.

No, she couldn’t cry now. It was useless. She would have to tell him why and she couldn’t. She decided she wouldn’t tell him as long as she could stand it. There was no way she would take that risk when he’d never shown any interest in her. She’d much rather keep him as a friend than lose him because he was uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Tom changed the subject and Maddie was able to focus on something other than how awful she felt inside. That, and the help from the rest of the bottle of wine they finished off.

Tom groaned as he set their empty glasses on the side table next to the empty bottle. “Luke was the one on the phone last night. He went over my schedule for the next month and I’m absolutely dreading it. I told him to keep it light so I could fully focus on finishing the rest of the film, but there were some unavoidable plans he had to fit in.”

“Well, if you weren’t so damn popular, Hiddleston.” Maddie giggled, glancing up at him.

“Well, I have to keep my fangirls like you happy, don’t I?” Tom grinned, causing her to scoff.

“I am not a fangirl! My sister is the fangirl! I nearly had to beg her the other day not to post about you to her Tumblr friends.” She rolled her eyes.

“What’s so bad about that?”

“Everyone would find out you were on holiday with a woman. And it wouldn’t take them long to find out who I was.”

Tom laughed, “So? Let them find out.” He shrugged.

“Let them find out? Tom, it means rumors would spread about me being your girlfriend! We nearly dodged a scandal last year when you took me out for my birthday, remember?”

“Yeah, and…? Would that so bad?” Maddie looked at him, her heart hammering in her chest as he stared at her, all traces of teasing gone. “Would it be so bad if they thought you were my girlfriend?”

Maddie swallowed and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. _If only_. His face was getting really close to hers and for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her.

When she didn’t say anything, Tom leaned away from her.  “I’m sorry I um…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve had too much to drink. I think I should go to bed.”

“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea…” Maddie got up quickly, needing to distance herself from him and clear her head. She scooped up the empty wine glasses and bottle, bringing them into the kitchen so she could hide her flushed face. She placed the glasses into the sink and set the bottle on the counter and sighed. “God, get it together, Maddie. This is Tom.” She muttered quietly to herself, taking deep breaths as she grasped the edge of the counter.

Maddie fought internally with herself, trying not to get worked up over yet another almost kiss with her best friend. Saying it over and over in her head, she reminded herself that that’s all he was at the end of this weekend. And no matter how many times she ran from it, she wasn’t sure she could anymore. It was becoming extremely difficult to deny it any longer.

Maddie was in love with Tom.

She pushed herself away from the counter and turned around. A gasp flew out of her mouth, not expecting Tom to be standing just a few feet from her. He wore an unreadable expression and he was breathing deeply, his shoulders moving up and down slowly. His eyes bore into hers and the intensity of his gaze made her want to shiver. “Tom?” Her voice came out softer than she’d meant to, it was just barely above a whisper.

“I can’t do it anymore, Maddie.” Tom couldn’t hide it anymore. He wasn’t sure how she truly felt about him, but he had to try. He had to take a leap of faith or he would regret it for the rest of his life. It was now or never, he decided. If she didn’t want him, she could push him away and he would never do it again.

Maddie’s heart began to beat quickly at his vague words. Thoughts swirled around in her mind as she tried to process what he could have possibly meant. He couldn't… do what? He couldn’t stand to be here a moment longer with her acting so weird? “What do you–”

Tom closed the distance between them, grabbing her face between his hands. The second his lips touched hers, she knew she was a goner. Her lips responded almost automatically. Their noses collided in their desperation and Maddie couldn’t be bothered with questions of what would happen later. The only thing on her mind was the feeling of Tom’s mouth moving fervently with hers, the tender yet firm way he cradled her face in his hands and the shirt currently scrunched between her fingers as her hands rest at his waist.

Maddie was so distracted, she didn’t realize they were moving backwards until she felt herself colliding with the edge of the counter. One hand went to her back while the other stayed firmly planted on her cheek.

His hands circled her waist, hoisting her up onto the counter. He stood between her legs, cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Maddie welcomed his tongue which thrusted into her open mouth, flooding her senses with the taste of wine. She threw her arms around his neck tightly, as if she couldn’t get close enough.

She could feel the bulge in his jeans pressing against her, causing her to moan into his mouth. Maddie ached for him, she wanted to feel more of him.

Tightened her hold, she drew him even closer so she could try to gain some friction, gasping when Tom ground his hips repeatedly to seek the same. He let out a low groan, moving his hands to her hips.

Maddie was grasping at the hem of Tom’s sweater and he assisted her in discarding it, along with his white tshirt underneath. Her hands met his bare chest, running over damn near every inch of exposed skin.

Tom worked on the buttons of her flannel shirt, mentally cursing it for having so many buttons. He wanted it off so he could feel her skin, too. She’d left the top couple of buttons open and when she moved a certain way, he could see the ‘V’ of her breasts and it drove him crazy all day.

He tossed it aimlessly on the counter and ran his hands along her stomach and sides before trailing his fingertips up her back. Up and down, they left incredible warmth behind them and Maddie felt so hot.

One of his hands moved to tangle into her hair with a tight grip to allow him to pull her head slightly to the side as he broke away from her lips. Tom kissed across her jawline, down to her neck.

Maddie was panting, mind swirling with incoherent thoughts as Tom’s lips left hot kisses along her neck. They were driving her mad, she couldn’t sit still, her hands kept exploring, traveling lower and lower to rub against the straining material of his jeans.

Tom let out the hottest moan between his kisses, “Maddie.” And she wanted more. Popping the button on his jeans and yanking the zipper down, she shoved them down just enough out of the way. Her fingers hooked over the waistband of his boxers, pulling on them so she could have access to his confined, throbbing member.

Maddie shivered from how incredibly large he felt as she stroked up and down his length and from the feeling of his lips trailing down her chest.

His hand slipped from her hair and met the other so they could work together in taking off her bra.

A noise behind them startled them into stopping their movements. Maddie looked over Tom’s shoulder with wide eyes while he turned slightly, seeing Scott walk sleepily across the hallway to the bathroom, since his room didn’t have one.

Tom quickly reached behind Maddie to shut the overhead lights off, leaving the room in near darkness, save for the moonlight shining through one of the windows. They waiting for a few moments, quietly waiting until Scott crossed the hallway and got back into his room.

Tom and Maddie looked at each other before giggling. “Guess we’d better take this to the bedroom.” Tom whispered into her ear, hooking her legs around his waist after tucking himself away and zipping up his pants with a small groan.

“Guess so.” Maddie grinned, throwing her arms around his neck as he carried her towards their room.

Tom’s lips met hers again, unable to wait until they reached their destination, which meant steering himself wasn’t very easy. He nearly walked into the wall next to the opening of the hallway. “Oops.” He chuckled, earning a light smack on the arm and a giggle against his mouth.

“Shhh!” Maddie scolded with a grin.

The second time though he actually  _did_  hit the wall, but neither of them seemed to mind. Maddie used the wall as leverage to move her hips against his, causing him to groan against her mouth.

With a much firmer grasp on her, he stepped away from the wall, removing his mouth from hers so he could focus on getting them behind closed doors.

When he set her down, she watched as he closed the door and twisted the lock. He returned to her, grabbing her face between his hands while hers reworked the button and zipper of his jeans.

He impatiently yanked them down, with his boxers following. Maddie stripped off her panties before Tom reached around at his second attempt at removing her bra.

After tossing it aside, Tom leaned down to kiss and suck on her neck, his fingertips grazing her breasts before cupping them in his hands. He kneaded them hungrily before brushing his thumbs across her nipples. Maddie held onto his arms and bit back a moan, arching her back, pushing further into his touch.

The ache between her legs was becoming unbearable, she found herself shuffling him towards the bed, pushing him down onto it. He scooted back, letting her climb on top of him. Her lips met his, running her hands along his body as she ground her hips against his, feeling his ready and waiting cock slide between her slick folds.

Tom gripped her hips, groaning as he guided her forward and back along him.

“Tom.” She whimpered against his lips. Maddie lifted her hips, reaching underneath herself to give him a couple of strokes before she sunk down on top of him.

She closed her eyes, letting out a shaky gasp from the sizable intrusion. When she’d taken him fully, Maddie took it slow at first, gazing at him as she rose and fell. _I love you._ She wanted to say, but feared it would ruin the mood so she bit her lip in efforts to keep from speaking.  _I love you more than anything in the entire world._

Tom sat up, gliding his hand up her back to the back of her head to bring her forward, kissing her with fervor. His tongue slid into her mouth, tangling with hers.

A feeling bubbled up in his chest. It was so loud, so overwhelming that he needed to let it out. When he broke away from her mouth with reluctance, he gazed into her eyes.

Maddie buried her face into his neck out of embarrassment, covering it with kisses to his neck.

“Maddie, I–” Tom let out a moan, distracted from his words as she moved across his neck, nibbling on his ear.  _I love you._  He was lost all ability to speak when she moved her hips a little harsher.

He turned them over, and Maddie yelped in surprise when her back landed on the mattress. Tom resumed their movement, resting his forehead on hers, eyes slammed shut as he tightly gripped her shoulder. His thumb dug into her collarbone, but Maddie barely paid any mind to the pain that was quickly swallowed by the pleasure she was feeling between her legs.

“Tom, I'm…” She let out a breathy moan, telling Tom that she was as close as he was. To keep from crying out and waking up the entire cabin, she bit her lip hard when her orgasm hit.

As her walls convulsed around him, Tom felt his drawing nearer. He moved his hand to the pillow beside her head and squeezed down as he came.

Tom rolled onto the bed on his back at Maddie’s side, breathing as heavily as she did.

Thoughts raced through her mind and she was beginning to feel overwhelmed, so she turned over as if to give herself a private moment, breathing in and out of her mouth in a calming manner. She prayed for the butterflies thrashing around still in her belly to go away.

Tom looked over at her back, wondering if she’d fallen asleep. She’d been quiet for a while, she hadn’t said anything yet. He wanted to check on her, make sure she was okay, but didn’t want to seem… clingy?

He waited a short while longer, gently squeezing her shoulder to grab her attention, “Maddie.” He whispered.

“Yeah?” She whispered back, unable to turn to look at him. There was a flood of emotions and thoughts running through her and she didn’t want to get over emotional on him and scare him off.

“I um…” Tom was suddenly at a loss for words, unable to speak his mind. There were so many things he wanted to say, but his mind came up blank. Would what he said even represent his feelings properly after the moment they’d just shared? “G-Good night.” He kissed her cheek, mentally cursing at himself for being lame.

 _Good night?_  A pang of disappointment rushed through her chest and she willed herself not to cry. A swirl of confusion ran through her, she wasn’t sure what to think. Paranoid thoughts creeped up on her. Was it the wine that made him do this with her? Did he regret having sex and he just wasn’t sure what to say?

Tom nuzzled up to her back and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was just trying to be nice, to keep it from being awkward?

With an internal groan, she tried to fight through her negative thoughts enough to go to sleep, but it proved to be very difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, my lovelies!!! This is the last chapter of Home For Christmas! I can't believe it's over!! I hope you enjoy this last installment!

Tom woke before Maddie on Christmas morning. He was tired and if it weren’t for the pins and needles shooting up his arm, he could have slept with Maddie nuzzled up in his arms all morning. He also would have settled on watching her sleep all morning, if it weren’t for a plan that popped into his head.

 

So, he decided to lay there for a little bit to wake up, watching Maddie’s shoulders rise and fall steadily in her sleep before he carefully made the move to get out of bed.

 

He went to the bathroom to relieve himself and slipped on his clothes, heading for the kitchen. “Oh, shit.” His eyes widened when he spotted some of their abandoned clothes on the floor and the countertop. Tom quickly scooped them up and disposed of them in the bedroom, before returning to the kitchen.

 

On a mission to bring Maddie an enjoyable start to her Christmas day, he readied them both some hot drinks; tea for himself and Maddie’s favorite hazelnut flavored coffee for her.

 

He smiled to himself, mapping out their morning as he poured the drinks. He knew presents were after dinner, it was still pretty early, so he had at least a couple of hours to kill before they had to join everyone. He figured he would bring her the coffee, they could relax in bed for a while, maybe he’d give her a massage, maybe give her a mind blowing gift from his tongue before actual presents time. It was perfect.

 

He hummed a Christmas song to himself as he carefully walked the drinks back to their room. When he entered the room, he chuckled, seeing Maddie was in the exact same cute position she’d been in when he left.

 

He set the mug down on the nightstand, climbing back into bed to wake her. He slid his hand over her side, relishing in the warmth of her soft, creamy skin. “Maddie…” He purred, stroking his thumb across her hip bone.

 

Maddie stirred as a familiar melodic voice pulled her from her sleep, her smile nearly automatic. Her eyes fluttered open, working through a moment of blurred vision before they focused on a pair of light blue eyes, one somehow brighter than the other. As the light from the window shone across the room, it made one of his eyes glow almost white and it was mesmerizing.

 

“Happy Christmas, Maddie.”

 

Maddie smiled, “Merry Christmas, Tom.”

 

Tom slid his head closer on the pillow and just before his lips touched hers, images of the night before flashed through her mind and she suddenly sat up.

 

A blush rose to her cheeks when she realized she was still naked, quickly scooping up the comforter to cover her exposed chest.

 

“Maddie?” Tom frowned in concern. “What’s all this? I’ve already seen you naked.” A smile played on his lips as he sat up along with her, reaching for her.

 

She clutched the blanket tighter and leaned away slightly, wanting to die of embarrassment. “I-I um… Could you please grab me a shirt and some pants?”

 

Tom chuckled with a smirk, “Come on, Maddie, you weren’t this shy last night.”

 

She groaned, “Tom, please…”

 

“Alright, alright. As you wish. I’m just telling you that it makes no difference to me. You don’t need to cover yourself around me.” He moved off of the bed and grabbed her some clothes, handing it off to her.

 

Maddie pulled them on and excused herself to the bathroom to collect her thoughts.

 

_It makes no difference to me._

 

Why? Because we’re just friends and it was just a good time?

 

Shit, she’d gotten herself into a situation. He was acting so calm about this and here she was, freaking out. They’d just taken a huge step out of the friendship zone and he was acting like they were still in it? Was he just being nice so it wasn’t awkward?

 

With a sigh, she finished up in the bathroom and went back to the bed, sitting against the headboard. Tom handed her the coffee he’d prepared and sipped on his tea. “Maddie?”

 

She glanced at him, “Yeah, Tom?”

 

“About last night…”

 

 _Oh God._ Nerves swirled in her stomach. Was this it? Was he going to say it was all a mistake and they should just be friends? Surely he still wanted to be friends or he wouldn’t have been sweet and brought her the coffee in bed.

 

Was he to blame it on the wine? She wasn’t sure if she’d be able take it if that were the case. Maybe she should make it easier, less awkward. Maybe  _she_  would blame it on the wine.

 

“I…”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

Tom frowned, “What?”

 

Maddie swallowed. “We had a lot of wine last night a-and made a choice and that’s it.” She looked down at her mug. “Nothing more than that. Right?” She glanced back at him.

 

Tom did his best to hide the fact that she’d just broken his heart, without her even realizing it. He hadn’t been able to say it the night before, but he wanted to tell her how he felt now. But perhaps it was for the best he hadn’t gotten the chance. “Right. I'm… so glad that we’re on the same… page.” His chest tightened with each word he spoke.

 

Maddie pushed down her nausea. She’d been right not to say anything. Sure, it hurt that he agreed, but at least she didn’t have to hear the words come out of his mouth. With time, she would be fine.

 

They sat in silence for a while, the mood of Tom’s plans for them ruined. But, he decided not to let this ruin Christmas. He didn’t want to make it awkward, because it wasn’t fault. He couldn’t blame her really, it wasn’t her fault that she didn’t feel the same as him. It was his own foolish assumptions that left him disappointed.

 

As the day went on, it got easier and easier to hide their feelings. They relied on the normalcy of their friendship to keep them from breaking down. They’d actually had quite a bit of fun together and with the family.

 

When it came time for presents after the nice, filling meal Marge had prepared, they all gathered around in the family room.

 

Lizzie played the ‘elf’, putting on the appropriate hat and passing out the gifts to their recipient, setting them on the floor by their feet.

 

Once the space was empty underneath the tree, they all began to open their presents.

 

Maddie grabbed a wide but short box excitedly, “Open mine first!” She couldn’t wait to see what he thought of the gift she’d put so many hours of work into. She handed Tom the box. “Careful, it’s a little heavy.” She warned, handing it over.

 

His arms went down slightly, not expecting it to weigh as much as they did. “Have you gotten me a ton of coal for Christmas?”

 

Maddie shook her head with a smile, “No, but I should have, based on your Night Manager series alone.” She smirked and Tom let out that cute laugh that he did when he was embarrassed. His smile got real wide, full set of teeth on display, and his nose wrinkled. “You’re never going to let me live that show down, are you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“That’s fair.” He laughed for a few moments longer before straightening his face. He began to tear off the paper, revealing a box with santa riding on his sleigh. He lifted the lid off of the box and set it aside. Tom stared down into the box, reading the title of the large book inside. “Tom Hiddleston’s Adventures.” He murmured as he carefully lifted the book out of the box.

 

Maddie bit her lip, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

 

He looked it over, noticing the shiny gold trim around the edges, the fancy writing on the front and widening his eyes at the name of the author on the spine. “Maddie, what is this?”

 

Maddie grinned. “It’s a Tom Hiddleston special. Open it up!”

 

Tom did as he was told, grabbing the edge of the book gently between his fingers and opening it up. The title page had a picture of small, chibi characters that looked extremely familiar.

 

All of the different major roles of the characters he’d played so far were displayed on the page. He stared at it in silence, taking in the details of the artwork, how the characters all interacted with each other in comical ways.

 

He flipped to the index page, taking note of each chapter, which was titled as each character it was about.

 

“Each chapter has a short story and a drawing of each corresponding character.” Maddie explained as Tom flipped through the first chapter, which was about Oakley. “They’re all in order. I think you’ll like the one at the end, too.”

 

Tom flipped to the last chapter, titled ‘Tom Hiddleston’ and a drawing of himself and Maddie was underneath it.

 

Tom ran his fingers along the drawing and smiled. “Wow, Maddie. Did you do this all yourself?” He closed the book, setting it back in the box and moved it to the floor.

 

“I did. It took me a really long time and I’m not really an artist but–”

 

Tom suddenly pulled Maddie into a hug, surprising her. “Thank you, Maddie.” He pressed his head against hers, resting his chin on her shoulder. “This is the most thoughtful present I’ve ever received.”

 

“You like it?”

 

“I love it. You’re so damn talented, you have no idea.” He squeezed her gently before letting her go with reluctance.

 

“Here.” He handed her a small box with a bow on top. She placed it into her lap, gently tugging on the end of the ribbon to open it. Once she slid the top off, her eyebrows raised at what was inside.

 

“Tom… It’s beautiful.” She traced the lines that looped around each other, realizing it was an infinity symbol. An Amethyst and an Emerald sat side by side in the middle. Taking the necklace from its resting place, she held it up closer to inspect the silver piece of jewelry.

 

“Here, turn around and I’ll put it on.” He offered softly, holding out his hand. Maddie dropped it onto his palm and shifted the other way on the couch so he could drape it her neck and fasten it closed. He pulled her hair out from the chain and let go.

 

Maddie turned around, throwing her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Tom. It’s lovely. I love it.”

 

Tom smiled, hugging her back. “I’m glad. You’re so special to me, Maddie. I want you to always remember that.”

 

Maddie nodded, praying that she could hold in her tears. While she was touched by his words, she couldn’t help but greedily wish they’d meant more.

 

Meanwhile, Lizzie was opening her mother’s gift to her. She swallowed as she took the dress out of the box.

 

“Don’t you love it?”

 

“Ummm… Yeah, mom, great!” She responded as she nervously held it up in front of her.

 

“I thought it would look great on you! You can wear it to your graduation in June!”

 

By the looks of it, she could tell it was extremely form fitting. She didn’t doubt she could pull it off, but there was no way in hell she was going to be able to wear it then! “Mom I… won’t be able to wear it in June…” Lizzie mumbled, placing the dress down in her lap, feeling defeated.

 

Marge frowned. “What do you mean? You don’t plan on gaining a lot of weight, do you?”

 

Lizzie swallowed. “I’m pregnant!” She blurted, causing the entire room to look at her.

 

Maddie immediately looked at Marge, anxiously awaiting her actions. She was quiet, staring at Lizzie with her mouth gaped open.

 

Wes and Scott shared a similar surprised expression to each other’s. Tom was only surprised at her outburst, being that he already knew.

 

“You’re  _what_?” Marge finally spoke. And she did not sound happy. She leaned forward in her seat, frowning. “You’re  _pregnant_? How could you let this happen?”

 

Maddie frowned. _Here we go again_.

 

“But mom, Peter is really great and–” Lizzie tried to explain, but, Marge cut her off.

 

“If Peter was really  _great_ , he wouldn’t have  _done_  this to you!”

 

Maddie clenched her fists at her sides, disappointed with her mother’s attitude. She wasn’t completely surprised, she half expected it, but she’d hoped her mother’s reaction wouldn’t be so harsh.

 

“Wes, say something to your daughter.”

 

He cleared his throat. “Your mother’s right, Lizzie. You should have been more responsible.”

 

“I can’t believe this.” Marge shook her head.

 

Lizzie’s eyes began to water. “Why can’t you just be happy for me, mom?”

 

“Happy for you? Lizzie, I’m scared for you. You’re still going through college, about to graduate and you’re still living in that tiny overpriced apartment!”

 

“Actually, Peter has asked me to–”

 

“Why can’t you and your sister be more like your brother?” Maddie closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose as Marge beraded her sister. “He’s got a nice house, a great job–”

 

“Uhm, actually… I sort of quit that job.”

 

“Scott! You’ve been there for ten years, what happened?” Marge pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

 

“Mom…” Maddie couldn’t hold it in anymore. She had to tell her how she was feeling.

 

“What is going on with this family?” She ignored Maddie’s call and continued on, angering her further. “ _You’re_ pregnant,” She gestured toward Lizzie then toward Maddie, “She’s wasting her time writing God knows  _what_ , and–”

 

“MOM, just  _STOP_!” Maddie shouted, startling everyone as she stood up abruptly. Marge stopped, looking at Maddie with wide eyes. “Why do you have to get into everyone’s shit all the time? You nag and nag and nag us all the time with how you think we should all be living! Well guess what? We aren’t you! These are  _our_  lives and  _our_ decisions, whether you like it or not!”

 

Tom sat there, staring up at Maddie with shock written all over his face. In the few years that he’d known her, he’d very seldom see her this angry. He was actually pretty proud of her for finally standing up to her mother.

 

“So what if Scott changed jobs? Why should he stay at a job that he doesn’t like if he can’t find something better? You should be happy for him!

 

And Lizzie found this guy that she actuallywants to be with and so what if she got pregnant? She cant change it and she seems so  _happy_  when she talks about him. And if you would have let her  _finish_ , he wants her to move in with him and  _help_  her.” Maddie’s arms were moving constantly as she vented years worth of pent up feelings.

 

“And you know Mom, if you ever  _actually_  read any of my work, you would know what I was writing about. I’ve sent you a copy of every book that I’ve had published and you can’t even read them before you insult my capabilities? Yeah, it’s not the most ‘stable’ career I could have chosen, but at least I have another job that I can rely on in the meantime! Sure, it doesn’t pay much, but I’m clothed, I’m fed, I have a roof over my and I never ask you for any help!”

 

Maddie’s heart was practically beating out of her chest. Her adrenaline had her whole body shaking. “And you know what? You want something else to bitch about,  _mother_? Well, here it is!” She laughed bitterly. “Oh, you’re going to  _love_  this.”

 

Tom knew he should stop her, drag her away from this situation, but he didn’t want to ruin her moment. She was finally getting to vent all of these feelings she kept bottled up inside.

 

“Tom isn’t really my boyfriend!”

 

The whole room gasped at Maddie’s confession. “That’s right. I asked him to come here and pretend to be my boyfriend, so that you wouldn’t find out that I lied to you about having one. I didn’t want to hear you nagging me to get a boyfriend anymore! So, Tom, being the…” She sighed, “Being the wonderful guy that he is, agreed to spend his holiday here with me, to help me out. So if anything, get mad at me, not him, this isn’t his fault.” Maddie’s eyes began to water out of frustration. She knew she should stop, but she was becoming so emotional, and it felt so good to get these things off of her chest, she couldn’t stop the words of truth flowing out of her mouth.

 

“God, I’ve really screwed things up.” She huffed out a breath, her cheeks flushing. “Now, I’ve got to go back to London and pretend like none of this happened. I have to pretend that I’m not in love with my best friend.” Her voice broke and her last sentence came out in a whisper. Unable to face him, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, towards the bedroom. She needed time to think, to cry and figure out what in the hell she was going to do.

 

She reached the bedroom, stopping in the middle of the floor. Breathing through her nose, she began to try to calm herself.

 

What more could she do? She’d just put her feelings out there on the table for him and she would give him time to think on it. Would he want to stop being friends? Would he want to just forget it ever happened and leave everything the same? Could it be the same?

 

“Maddie.” Tom’s voice from behind her pulled her from her thoughts. She quickly wiped the tears that had slipped down her cheeks before turning around to face him. “What was it that you said?”

 

“Don’t make me say it again.” Her voice wavered and she cleared her throat. It burned from holding back more tears that threatened to spill out.

 

“Please.”

 

“I…” Maddie closed her eyes, tilting her head down as a wave of nausea hit her.

 

“Maddie, it’s okay. It’s just me.” He reassured her.

 

“I love you, Tom.” She opened her eyes, looking up at him. “And I’ve probably loved you for a long time.”

 

Tom widened his eyes, heart beating erratically in his chest as he realized he’d heard her right. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because I’m scared! Don’t you get it? Tomorrow, we’re going to fly back to London, and we’re going to have to go back to the way things were, like this never happened!”

 

“I don’t want things to go back to the way they were! I don’t want to go back home and act like last night, this whole weekend didn’t happen!” Tom grabbed her hands, pulling her forward. “This weekend may supposed to have been a ruse, but I’m not pretending, not about this.” He shook his head earnestly. “My feelings for you are real. I love you, Maddie.”

 

Tom dropped her hands, cupping her face between his hands, tilting her face upwards so he could kiss her. Maddie gripped the backs of his arms tightly, kissing him with just as much passion as he.

 

They began to laugh, both of their chests relieved of pain and heartache. “You’re stupid.” Maddie giggled, resting her forehead against his.

 

“Not as stupid as you are.” Tom teased, pressing a kiss to her cheek before returning his forehead to hers.

 

“God… What a mess I’ve made out there, huh? The cat’s out of the bag… How the hell am I supposed to face my family now?”

 

Tom slid his hand down her arm, grasping her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “Together. We’ll face them together.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo you didn't think I'd actually leave it there did you? THIS is the actual last chapter of the series! Enjoy!

##  _One Year Later…_

 

“What’s your name?”

“Valerie.” The young brunette giggled, holding her hands together against her mouth in excitement. As Maddie wrote her name out, Valerie began to blurt out compliments. “I am so in love with this book. All of your books, really! But this one… the characters, the way you capture their relationship and how it develops even though they’re hit with so many obstacles… It’s truly brilliant!” Maddie signed her name at the bottom of the book and smiled, handing it off to her.

“Thank you so much! You’re too kind, really! Have a great night, okay?”

“Oh, I will! You too! Thank you, it was so nice to meet you!” She gushed, enthusiastically shaking her hand.

Maddie sighed in relief after she left, capping her pen and setting it down. “God, is my hand tired.” She flexed her right hand, holding it with her left.

“Well, if you weren’t so darn famous…” Harry grinned.

Maddie laughed through her nose. “Yeah, whatever.” She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. “Oh my God!! I’m late! Harry, I’ve gotta go! Can you…?”

“Yeah, yeah, go on. I’ll lock up.”

“Thanks Harry!” She sent Tom a text that she was on her way and quickly put on her coat, threw her purse over her shoulder and ran out the door. She would have taken a cab, but it would be faster to go on foot. It was a few blocks away, the coffee shop. She walked quickly, taking half of the time it would have if she’d hailed a cab and sat through traffic.

She rushed into the coffee shop, preparing to look for Tom. However, she didn’t have to search for very long. There he was, standing in the middle of the empty shop with a smile, wearing blue slacks with a long sleeved white shirt underneath a matching blue vest.

“Tom.” Maddie smiled, crossing the floor to greet him with a kiss. He lingered on her lips before pulling back. “You look so handsome.” She ran her fingers along the smooth fabric of the vest. “You know this is my favorite suit.” She glanced up at him with a smirk, which made Tom chuckle.

“I’m fully aware, love.”

Maddie pulled Tom down for another kiss, which made him groan. She giggled and finally looked around, realizing the store was completely empty. “Where is everyone?”

“I’ve rented the shop out. More privacy that way.”

Maddie giggled, “Alright. What’s this all about then?”

“What? I can’t have a romantic coffee date with my girlfriend to celebrate her first book signing event?” Tom gestured to the nearby table set with a tea lit candle, mugs set on each side.

She laughed, taking a seat at the table and took a sip of the hot coffee. “Mmm… Hazelnut.” It was just how she liked it.

Tom took the seat across from her and sipped his tea. “How did it go?”

“Great! Though I wish you could have stayed longer.” She smiled as she looked down at the steam rising out of her hot beverage.

“Darling, people were starting to recognize me, even with the hat and glasses. I can’t hide from them anymore.” Tom cracked a smile, causing Maddie to giggle into her mug as she took a sip.

“True… Gosh it’s a weird feeling, people coming up to tell me how much they like my work and how much of a fan they are. Does it get easier?”

“Yes and no. I mean, it’s not as weird to me as it used to be, but I’m still flattered by their words. Some fans are more intense than others, you’ll probably get that too, but they mean well.” He chuckled.

“I still can’t believe you flew my entire family out for it.”

“How could I not? They all wanted to be there to support you. Your mum’s really trying, you know.”

“I know she is… I think it helps that she’s head over heels for that baby… She loves her so much. I think she’s mellowing her out.”

“Kristen is truly adorable. Who wouldn’t?”

They talked for a while while they finished their beverages. A familiar tune played on the speakers and Tom rose from his chair, moving to stand next to Maddie, holding out his hand. “Dance with me.” His dazzling, inviting smile took her breath away.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

She smiled, laughing through her nose as she placed her hand in his and stood up, following him to the middle of the open floor.

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

He slid his arm around her back, holding her hand in his. He began to sway their bodies with the music.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

Tom leaned down to kiss Maddie. It was gentle and sweet, totally befitting the mood of the dimmed lights and the words lightly echoing around them.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

Maddie slipped her hand out of his and brought them around his neck as they kissed. She loved how romantic he was, how he always seemed to charm her even after knowing him for this long, how he always surprised her. She felt so lucky to be his, and that he was hers.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Tom pulled back to look at her, his heart beating quickly. Love reflected his own in her eyes. If he was going to do this, now would be the perfect time. It was a perfect moment.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_‘Once the song is over_.’ Tom tried not to tremble with nervousness and excitement. ‘ _Play it cool_.’, was his mantra.

_Some things are meant to be_

But what if it didn’t go as planned?

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

No, he couldn’t think this now.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Holding back is where they went wrong in the first place. He wouldn’t do that again.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

He just had to do it.

His eyes settled on her necklace, the one he had given her on the Christmas before last. He picked it up and held it on his fingertips with a smile. “Maddie.” Tom began, dropping the pendant. It was now or never.

“Yes?” Maddie smiled at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Do you realize where it is that we are?”

Maddie let out a giggle. “The coffee shop?”

“I mean exactly here, in this very spot.”

She looked around the room, confused. “This is where… we wait in line for coffee?”

Tom chuckled nervously. She was just too cute. “Right here, is where we met 3 years ago.”

“Oh.” Realization hit her as she recalled the memory of when she turned around and saw him for the first time.

“Right here, is where you unknowingly rejected my advances on you.”

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Right here, is where I realized I loved you.” A memory of them meeting there after a few months of them having been friends flashed through Tom’s mind as he continued.

Tom took a shaky breath and mentally cursed at himself for it. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “And right here, is where I ask you, Madeline Rose Wilson, to marry me.” He lifted the box, opening it to face her, revealing a ring as he knelt down on his knee.

Maddie gasped and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. She genuinely wasn’t expecting it and the longer she stared at it, the more worried Tom grew.

“I can’t believe…” She choked out a giggle. “Of course I’ll marry you!” She laughed through her tears, holding out her left hand.

Maddie watched in anticipation as he slipped the ring on her ring finger with a shaky hand. As soon as it was on, before even inspecting it, she tackled him to the ground in a hug, not bothering with her dress getting wrinkled and dirty. She didn’t care. She was now engaged to marry her best friend, the love of her life, Thomas William Hiddleson. And she couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
